Finally Defeated
by crimefan2012
Summary: When Detectives Max Roquette and Joe Hagen are called in to a crime scene they discover that the murder is related to an old enemy bent on getting revenge. When this enemy goes after Max's youngest sister, Katie, Max is thrown into two different worlds. One Magical and one non-magical. My first story. Suck at summaries.


_**All Characters are mine. Hope you like it. This is my first Story that I am posting. This is all one story. My sister did help me write this story. I'm not sure if I am any good but feel free to Read and Review! Warning: there is some language and some Violence.  
**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The sun was blazing hot as Detectives Max Roquette and Joe Hagen got out of their blue sedan and walked over to the crime scene where a young woman was found murdered in her home. The crime scene was a mess, there was blood everywhere and there were signs of a struggle. As Max and Joe entered the house, they saw their partner Detective Nikki Stevens talking to a man, the victim's husband or boyfriend. Max looked around at the scene and saw that whatever happened was very brutal.**_

_**As they entered the house, which is where the crime scene was, they saw that the main crime scene was in the living room. Max saw that the M.E (Medical Examiner) also one of his sisters was kneeling next to the victim. He and Joe walked up to her and said **_

"_**Hey, what do we have here?" Max looked at his sister then at the victim.**_

_**Dr. Alissa Roquette looked at her brother and Joe then explained to them**_

"_**The victim is female, late twenties to early thirties; she was stabbed repeatedly, but I will know more after the autopsy." Max and Joe looked at the victim then at each other.**_

"_**Do you know when she died?" Max asked Alissa.**_

"_**She died somewhere between 12am and 2am." Alissa answered as she zipped the zipper on the body bag. Max and Joe watched as they saw Alissa leave with the victim out of the house. Max looked at Joe and said to him.**_

"_**Why don't you go and see what you can find?" Max saw Joe nod in agreement then left the living room and went to search the rest of the house.**_

_**Max on the other hand stayed in the living room and looked around at the mess on the floor.**_

_**He saw magazines, books, broken glass from the few plants the victim had. Max thought that the books on the floor looked interesting; putting on gloves he grabbed one of the books and read the tittle. It read:**_

Magic made easy

_**Max thought that it was very weird that his victim would have a book about magic, unless she has special abilities that no one else knew, since there was a possibility that the victim could be just like him. Max opened the book to see what was inside, if there was anything inside. **_

_**When he opened the book, he noticed that there was a piece of paper where he had opened the book. He took the paper out of the book to see what it said.**_

_**What it said shocked him.**_

_Detective Roquette,_

_You should know that I am back. If you think that Katie is going to get away with killing my wife, Isabelle, then she has another thing coming. I will take pleasure in seeing her suffer. I will have my way with her again and this time you and that partner of yours will watch as I break her. Hurting her will be my revenge and don't even think that you can stop me because it will be useless, of course in the end she may end up dead. The murder of this young woman brought me no pleasure; however she did give me some valuable information about your partner, Detective Hagen. If you don't want anything to happen to either one of your partners then you will meet two of my men here tomorrow at noon. You will tell them where to find Katie and you don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't then not only will something happen to your partners but your children as well. That's right I know that you have two brats. Hope you make the right choice. See you tomorrow._

_Signed,_

_Damien_

_**Max couldn't believe what he had just read and to make things worse is that he didn't have any choice. He had to tell someone and then figure out what to do. Max filled with anger and hatred as he read the note once more. What puzzled him was that Damien thinks that Katie killed his wife when it was ruled accidental. He was now terrified but angry at the same time. What was he going to do? He couldn't just hand his baby sister over to a monster bent on revenge for something that was an accident. But if he didn't then his children and his partners would be in grave danger. As a father, it's his job to protect his children and as a NYPD detective, part of his job is to have his partners' back. He was very much confused now. He needed a vacation from evil but no matter where he went evil would follow. He also knows that both Joe and Nikki would do anything to keep Max's family safe even if it meant sacrificing their lives for them. That was part of their job as a detective too. After all Max's family are like their family too. **_

_**It's not fair. Why is it always Katie? Why is it always someone I love? Max thought to himself as he looked around the room to make sure no one saw him put the note in his pocket after putting it in an evidence bag.**_

"_**Did you find anything that will tell us who our victim is?" Max asked his partner who re-entered the living room; trying to clear his mind of what he had just read, trying to figure out what to do about Damien. Max knew that he needed to focus on the murder even though he now knew who killed her. **_

_**Max wondered if Damien really killed the victim. And what could she possibly have known about Joe anyway? She's not familiar to him and he doesn't think that Joe knows her either. Max is growing tired of Damien's threats against his family and those he cares about. It's time that he takes matters into his own hands without putting his family and others in danger.**_

"_**I found her purse on the kitchen table and I found her driver's license. Her name is Colleen Turner, 28." Joe explained to Max as he handed him the license. Max just stared at the picture of the victim, he thought that she looked familiar to him but then again so do a lot of people.**_

"_**Good job, Joe. Hey, when you and Nikki are done, there's something I need to tell you guys in private, okay?" Max said to his partner as Joe nodded. Max then walked out of the living room in hopes that he would find other clues in other parts of the house. **_

_**Joe watched Max leave the room; he knew that something was bothering his partner. He then saw Nikki, his other partner walk over to him. **_

"_**Hey, Nikki, what do you got?" Joe asked her. Nikki looked at him then around the room as though looking for someone. **_

"_**Where's Max? He might want to hear this." Nikki asked Joe who then looked at him.**_

"_**Max went to find more evidence. He said he has something important to tell us when we are done, I don't know what he wants to tell us, but whatever it is, it's really seems to be bothering him." Joe explained to Nikki who shook her head.**_

"_**Okay, well, I found out that our victim had company last night. Her boyfriend, Michael Nelson, told me that she liked to hang out with her girlfriend once a month to catch up. He said that they've known each other since high school." Nikki explained to Joe who looked at her, and then he asked her.**_

"_**Do we know who this girlfriend is?" Joe asked not knowing that the answer was going to shock him.**_

"_**Yeah, but you're not going to like it." Nikki said to Joe as she handed him a picture of the victim and another young woman that Joe recognized right away.**_

"_**Is that…Katie?" Joe asked with a shocked look on his face. "Where did you get this?" Joe added then looked from the picture to Nikki then back at the picture again.**_

"_**The Vic's boyfriend gave it to me, which is quite odd. It's like he knew that I would ask about her friends and who else she hung out with. I have a bad feeling about him." Nikki explained to Joe who looked from the picture to the man in the corner talking to a uniformed cop. Joe handed the picture back to Nikki, who then put it in an evidence bag.**_

"_**Alright, after we talk to Max, you can check this guy out." Joe said to Nikki as they both left the living room and went to find Max.**_

_**Unknown Location:**_

"_**Have you found her yet?" Asked a very eager and anger man. He looked at his three men, Tom, Jordan and Jared. These three men are brothers; these men are very dangerous and very good at tracking down people. They will stop at nothing to complete their task and will not let anything or anyone stand in their way. **_

_**The man they work for is more dangerous than anyone will ever anticipate. He has some unfinished business with Katie and he will do anything to finish what they started. He's also the one that killed Katie's parents when she was a baby, witnessed by her brother and older sister, Jessie. **_

_**Damien looked at his men then said to them in a very angry and serious tone.**_

"_**You three are useless! I should have never hired you since you can't find one simple woman!" Damien almost shouted to them but was able to control his temper.**_

"_**Sir, if I may," Tom, the oldest of his two brothers said to Damien as he looked at him, his face full of anger, and hatred. "Trying to find one specific woman in a city this size is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." **_

"_**We need more to work with," Jordan added looking at his brothers then at Damien. Damien looked at them then said to them.**_

"_**The only thing that I can tell you, which will help you find her, is that she works with her brother, who's a NYPD detective. If you find him you'll find Katie. When you find her I want you to bring her to me alive and unharmed." Damien explained to Tom, Jordan and Jared. **_

"_**Yes, sir." They said together as the three men left the room.**_

_**Damien smiled as he thought about all the things he had in store for Katie. He couldn't wait to see the fear in her eyes as he slowly drains the life out of her. Not only will he drain the life out of her but he planned on Max watching as he did so. Damien knew that even if Max could stop him from hurting Katie and from taking over the world, that there would be other bad guys worse than him to try and accomplish what he may not be able to. He looked around the room he was in; the room was big and was fully furnished. He looked at the portrait that hung above a very old and antique table. The table had a doily and a few vases that were empty. The portrait was of a woman, Damien's late wife Isabelle. But Damien called her Izzy or Iz as a nickname. She had beautiful blonde hair that went past her shoulders; beautiful blue eyes, and had a beautiful smile. **_

"_**Izzy, baby, I really miss you! I wish you were here! Katie will get what she deserves for what she did to you!" Damien said to the portrait as he walked over to it. It has been two years since she had died and he felt lost without her. Isabelle was his everything and Katie killed her. Katie had been held captive by Isabelle two years ago when she was working a case with her brother that involved Isabelle's brother, Ned. Isabelle wanted Katie to prove that he was innocent, but Katie refused to because the evidence proved that he was the murderer. The evidence had said that he killed three women for reasons that were unexplainable. Isabelle had refused to believe that her brother would do any such thing and held Katie captive for hours. Katie tried to prove to Isabelle that the evidence didn't lie but Isabelle still refused to believe her causing her to point her gun at Katie's head. Katie's survival skills kicked in, causing Katie to grab for the gun. Both the girls had struggled over the gun, knocking things of tables in the process and then without warning there was a loud bang. Max, Joe and Nikki had burst into Katie's lab where she had been analyzing a liquid substance, when Isabelle burst into the lab. It wasn't Katie fault that Isabelle was dead but she felt responsible. Was she going to take the blame for killing an innocent woman that just wanted to help prove her brother's innocence? **_

_**Roquette House:**_

_**Katie sat on the couch, in the living room, reading one of her favorite Nancy Drew Mystery books. She loved the peace and quiet until she heard shouting. Karla and Kim were having another one of their silly fights again. Katie sighed and placed her bookmark in her book. She then got up and headed for the playroom on the second floor. **_

_**However, before Katie reached the stairs the doorbell rang. She sighed again then went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Agent Kane. She looked at him not wanting to know what he wanted this time.**_

"_**I'm Agent Kane with the FBI. I have questions to ask you about the recent murder of…"Agent Kane started to say but was cut off by Katie.**_

"_**I know who you are, Agent Kane. My brother has advised me not to answer any questions without my lawyer present. Now if you excuse me," Katie said as she slammed the door in Agent Kane's face. **_

_**Katie walked away from the door and walked up the stairs heading for the playroom. She hadn't heard any fighting since the doorbell rang. That made her wonder a little, but on the other hand there were time she fought with her sisters and then made up, maybe Karla and Kim did too, after all they were very close and they loved each other dearly. Katie walked up the stairs and then headed for the playroom, where her two children and nieces were playing.**_

"_**Karla, Kim, why were you guys fighting?" Katie asked as she slowly pushed open the door to the playroom.**_

_**She smiled happily at what she saw, everyone playing happily with each other.**_

"_**Is everything alright, girls?" Katie asked her nieces who looked at her then said.**_

"_**Yup, everything is fine, aunty. It was just a little mix up that's all." Karla and Kim looked at each other than at their aunt. Katie thought that they were acting strange but she shook it off.**_

"_**Okay. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." She said as then left the room. Katie knew that there was something odd going on but she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the last two days. **_

_**Just as she came down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring again. Thinking it was Agent Kane again; she walked over to the door and looked through the small window covered by a small curtain. When she saw no one at the door she thought that it might be someone messing with her head until she walked away from the door again. She opened the door and saw no one. She looked down and saw an envelope on the porch in front of the door. She opened the screen door and quickly grabbed the envelope looking around and not noticing that someone was taking pictures of her.**_

_**She shut the front door just as Karla, Kim, Robbie and Rosie came down the stairs.**_

"_**Who's it from, mom?" Robbie asked his mother who looked confused.**_

"_**I don't know honey." She said as she began to open the envelope, her hands were shaking as though she knew what was in it.**_

_**Inside the envelope was a piece of paper and on said.**_

_I'm watching you!_

_**Katie looked at the piece of paper and crumpled it up thinking that it was one of her sisters or Steve playing a practical joke on her.**_

"_**What did it say, mommy?" Rosie asked curiously. She looked at her kids and at her nieces then said to them**_

"_**Nothing, It was nothing, sweetheart." Katie didn't like to lie to her kids but knew that they didn't need to know because after all it was a prank right?**_

_**Katie thought about telling her brother about the note but she didn't want him to worry. Beside she hoped that it was only a prank and it's not like she hadn't gotten notes like that before. Katie walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Robbie and Rosie sensed that there was something bothering their mother and they wanted to cheer her up.**_

"_**Mommy, can we go to the park? We haven't been there in a while." Rosie asked hoping that she would say yes.**_

_**Katie looked at her kids and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to go anywhere but she knew that it would do her some good to get out of the house.**_

"_**Yeah, why not? Go and tell your cousins and then get ready to go. I'm going to leave a note for your uncle Max so he doesn't freak out. You know how protective he is." Katie said as she watched her children jump up and down in excitement. Then Robbie and Rosie left the living room and ran back to the playroom to tell their cousins. **_

_**Katie thought that she was being paranoid about someone watching her, she was now a lot more cautious since her attack eight years earlier. She doesn't want her children to know the truth about what happened to her; she had told them that she was mugged a few years earlier and that her attackers had really done a number on her to the point where she was looking over her shoulder to make sure that Damien wasn't there waiting for her. He doesn't know that Robbie and Rosie are his kids and she hoped that that he never did.**_

_**As she waited for the kids to get ready to leave, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know when nor where, that was something that scared her. She needed to focus on her children and clear her mind. Katie looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching her unaware that someone was taking pictures of her, then she got into the driver's side of her car and started the engine.**_

"_**What's wrong, mommy?" Rosie asked her mother knowing that something was bothering her mother. Katie glanced into the mirror looking at her daughter then said to her.**_

"_**Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired." Katie put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She then put the car in drive and then drove away.**_

_**ADA Jessie Roquette sat in her office looking over some paperwork. She looked up from the paperwork when she saw Katie enter her office with Robbie, Rosie, Karla and Kim. Katie wanted to stop to see Jessie before taking the kids to the park.**_

"_**Hi, Katie!" Jessie said to her baby sister as she got up from her desk and walked over to her to give her a hug. Katie looked at her sister then at the kids.**_

"_**I need to talk to you in private, Jess." Katie said in a serious but scared tone. She then looked at the kids and said to them.**_

"_**Guys, I need to talk to your aunt for a few minutes. I want you guys to wait outside for me, please." The kids looked at her then at their aunt and then left Jessie's office quietly. As soon as the kids were out of earshot, Jessie walked over to her office door and shut it then drew the blinds.**_

"_**What's the matter, Katie?" Jessie asked her baby sister knowing that something was bothering her. Katie took a deep breath then said slowly.**_

"_**I think someone is following me." She said in a scared voice. **_

_**Jessie looked at her sister in utter shock then asked her.**_

"_**Are you sure that it's not some prank?" Jessie could tell that Katie was serious and was very scared.**_

"_**Yes, I'm sure and I don't know what to do. Whoever is stalking me wants me to know it. They sent me this," Katie said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her sister. Jessie read it and then looked at her sister.**_

"_**Okay, have you told Max yet? How do you know it's not the FBI watching you?" Jessie asked her sister her voice full of concern. Katie moved closer to her sister then said to her in an even more scared voice.**_

"_**Before we left the house to leave for the park, the phone rang, so I answered it," Katie began in a shaky voice then continued when Jessie nodded for her to continue. "There was no one there at first, and then I said that they had the wrong number and that's when someone talked," Katie explained to Jessie who urged her to continue again. Katie sat in a chair that faced Jessie's desk. **_

"_**What did the voice say, Katie?" Jessie asked her sister. As much as Jessie wanted to know who this scumbag was that was possibly following her sister around and terrorizing her she knew that Katie had to have hard evidence.**_

_**Katie continued once again, she now had tears in her eyes at this point and suddenly Jessie didn't care about needing evidence to prove that someone was following Katie. **_

"_**It said: **__You can't run or hide. Wherever you're going, we will find you, Katie. Damien is back and is looking for revenge. You better enjoy your last days because soon he will have you in his grasp. Your brother Max won't be able to save you this time and nor will the rest of your family, that includes your brother's partner, Detective Hagen. See you soon Katie. Damien's waiting for you__**"**_

_**Katie finished and as she did it sent a chill down both her and Jessie's back.**_

"_**Katie, you need to tell Max ASAP! This is serious now that we know that Damien is back and he's after you…again." Jessie said to her sister who just shook her head no.**_

"_**Max, has enough to deal with at work, he doesn't need this too. Please don't tell him. I needed to tell someone. I have a feeling that this is real and not some stupid prank. Besides, who else can I talk to?" Katie said as she began to calm down slightly. "If Damien finds out that Robbie and Rosie are his kids… I don't want to think about what he'd do to them." Jessie shook her head in agreement then said to Katie.**_

"_**You know that I can't do anything until I have probable cause and this isn't even normal matters. I can't touch someone who has powers, you know that. But you should talk to Detective Hagen in SVU; he might be able to help by putting surveillance outside. That's the best he'll be able to do. Max needs to know, Katie. We will figure things out, don't worry too much. We always end up figuring things out anyway." Jessie explained to Katie who nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Thanks, Jessie. I have to go; the kids are waiting for me to take them to the park." Katie said as she got up from her chair, embraced her sister then quickly and quietly left Jessie's office but not before saying goodbye to her. **_

_**Jessie smiled as she watched her baby sister leave her office. Jessie walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. She began to dial Detective Darren Hagen's number at the SVU precinct.**_

"_**Hagen, Special Victims," As soon as Jessie heard his voice she began to blush but then said.**_

"_**Darren, its Jessie. I wanted to tell you that Katie's going to stop by at some point to see you. She has something important to tell you," Jessie said as she began to blush even harder especially when he spoke.**_

"_**Okay, thanks. I will call her and tell her to come in this afternoon." Darren said to her as they then said their goodbyes and hung up. Jessie didn't know why but she was blushing so hard that her whole face turned red.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Captain Rivers sat in his office waiting for his detectives to brief him on the case they are working. He also has something important to tell them. He knows that Max isn't going to like it. There is going to be a new Detective joining the homicide unit tomorrow and he needed to tell his detectives. The last time they had a new detective to the team; Max fell in love with the last one and then lost her when she gave birth to his two daughters, Karla and Kim. But Captain Rivers knew that it would be good for his detectives to have a newbie on the team, provided Max doesn't fall in love again. **_

_**Captain Rivers laughed at that thought of Max falling for another detective after losing his wife, who was a dedicated detective like him. It's been 10 years since Detective Jenny McCarthy-Roquette died and he knows how much Jenny meant to Max. Captain River's phone began to ring, he answered it.**_

"_**Captain Rivers," he looked out his office window while waiting for someone to talk on the other end. Outside his window he saw Max, Nikki and Joe entering the squad room. He saw that Nikki and Joe had shocked looks on their faces. He wondered what was bothering them. Max had a pissed look on his face but that was nothing new. Captain Rivers looked around then hung up his phone then walked over to his door and yelled out to his detectives.**_

"_**Roquette, Hagen, Stevens, my office, NOW!" They all had confused looks and looked at each other, then headed for their Captain's office wondering what they might have done wrong. **_

_**Max, Joe and Nikki entered Captain's office hoping that they weren't in trouble. Max saw Captain Rivers walk over to his desk chair and sat down.**_

"_**I have something important to tell you," He began as Joe and Nikki sat in the chairs across from Captain Rivers while Max stood where he was with his arms folded. "Tomorrow there is going to be a new Detective joining our unit," Nikki and Joe looked happy but they really weren't. Max looked at his boss like he was kidding.**_

"_**You're kidding, right? What's wrong with having three as a team?" Max asked his boss. Max didn't want a new detective to train and lug around with Joe and Nikki. It was hard enough to watch both Joe and Nikki's back he really didn't need a third one too, especially from evil that the new detective won't understand.**_

"_**No, I'm not kidding and there's nothing wrong with the three of you. The Chief of Police thinks it's time for a change and I agreed with him." Captain Rivers explained to one of his best Detectives.**_

"_**Do we have to tell him or her about the 'other' evil out there? They won't know how to handle it. Sir, it's already hard enough to have two partners, three is too much. Besides, they aren't the only ones that we have to protect." Max said to Captain Rivers who immediately looked at Nikki and Joe and said to them, **_

"_**Can we have the room for a moment?" Both Nikki and Joe got up from their chairs they sat in and left Captain Rivers office. As soon as Nikki shut the door, Captain Rivers turned to Max and said to him in a calm voice.**_

"_**What's going on, Max?" Max looked at him with a guilty look and knew that he had to tell him or better yet show him.**_

_**Max pulled out the note that he found at the crime scene from his pocket and still in the evidence bag he handed it to Capt. Rivers.**_

_**Capt. Rivers took the evidence bag from Max and placed it on his desk, not leaving any fingerprints on the bag. Capt. Rivers sat in his chair and began to read the note, not taking it out of the evidence bag.**_

_**After about five minutes Capt. Rivers finished reading the note. He looked at Max and said to him. **_

"_**What are you going to do?" Max looked at the floor then up at his boss.**_

"_**I-I really don't know, sir. I can't just hand Katie over to Damien without knowing that we can bring her home safely. But if I don't Damien will hurt Nikki, Joe, and my kids. There's no way that I am going to let him hurt Katie any more than he already has. She's gone through hell. I can't do it, Capt. I just can't." Max explained to his boss who looked at him.**_

"_**Max, you are a great detective, father, brother and partner. You shouldn't have to choose who to save and who not too. You protect your family every day of the week just by getting killers off the streets. Damien wants to make you choose who you are going to save; don't let him force you to do something that you don't want to do. You have the right to protect those you love." Capt. Rivers said to Max. **_

_**Max looked at his boss and knew that he was right. He shouldn't have to choose who he was going to keep safe, he was going to protect his sister and partners whether Damien liked it or not.**_

"_**Thanks Capt.!" Max said as he left his Capt.'s office. Capt. Rivers watched Max leave his office knowing that Max was going to finally put Damien in his place. **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Damien knew that Max had gotten his note that he had left at the victim's house. He knew that if Max really wanted to protect his partners and his kids, that he would tell his men where Katie was the next afternoon. Damien looked at his wife's portrait and smiled at it. He smiled at the memories of him and his wife and he smiled at the things he had planned to do to Katie once he had her again.**_

_**He knew that wherever Katie was that she has no idea that he is hunting her down and planning to take revenge on her. He also has no idea he has two children.**_

"_**Sir," One of Damien's men said to him interrupting his thoughts which angered him.**_

"_**Have you found her?" Damien asked in an even and calm tone.**_

_**Tom looked at Damien who was looking at him with angry eyes.**_

"_**Not yet. But there is someone who knows where she is," Tom began to say to Damien, who looked interested in what he had to say.**_

"_**Go on." Damien said to Tom. Tom snapped his fingers and both his brothers, Jordan and Jared came into the room with a young man in toe.**_

"_**This is Michael Nelson. He says he knows where Katie is." Tom explained to Damien who looked a little pleased.**_

"_**Tell us where she is, Michael." Damien said in a desperate tone.**_

"_**Better yet I can bring her to you. She knows me and will let me into the house. She doesn't know that I am here." Michael said to Damien who was thinking about what to say next.**_

_**Damien looked at Michael and then said to him.**_

"_**Very well. You can bring her to me but fair warning that if you fail you will never see the light of day again. If you succeed then it will be a great honor that you will join us." Damien looked at Michael and saw a smile on his face.**_

"_**I won't fail." He said as he then left the room.**_

"_**But sir what about Max? You told him that he had to meet us at noon tomorrow." Jordan said to his boss. Damien smiled at his men then said to them calmly.**_

"_**Change in plans boys. You are still going to meet Max tomorrow but you aren't going to talk to him instead you are going to capture him and his partner Detective Hagen." Jordan and Jared looked confused about capturing Max's partner.**_

"_**How do we capture Detective Hagen when he won't be there with Max tomorrow?" Jared asked Damien.**_

_**Damien looked at Jordan and Jared then said in an angry tone.**_

"_**Then find him before meeting with Max and then bring them both to me." Both Jordan and Jared looked at each other than at their boss. Both said in a scared tone.**_

"_**Yes, Sir." Then they left the room. Tom followed his brothers without saying another word.**_

_**Damien looked out his window of his office and then said.**_

"_**Soon Katie, soon." He then began to laugh as he left his office shutting the door behind him.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**When Max got home from work, he grabbed the mail. He noticed that Katie's car was not in the driveway. He started to panic a little. He thought of the kids because Katie had stayed home to watch the kids. She took some personal time off from her job, a CSI, crime scene investigator. He went to the front door, and found it locked. He took his keys out of his jacket pocket, and unlocked the door. **_

_**Upon entering the front door, he noticed that there were no kids fighting, or no sisters bickering to each other about something. **_

"_**KATIE, KIDS, I'm home, where are you?" Max called out. But instead of hearing running and/ or screaming he heard silence. **_

_**He decided that he wanted something to eat considering that it was 4:30 pm so he went to the kitchen. He didn't see Katie in the kitchen so he panicked more than he did upon entering the house. He pulled his phone off his belt, and called Joe.**_

"_**Hagen, Stevens," Both Nikki and Joe answered at the same time, putting Max on speaker. They were in the car. **_

"_**Hey, its' me, WE HAVE A PROBLEM, THE KIDS AND KATIE ARE MISSING… AGAIN!" He barely said to the other detectives. He heard sirens going knowing that Nikki and Joe would be here in less than five minutes. **_

"_**We will be there as soon as we can." Nikki said.**_

"_**Wait, I think I found something," he walked over to the fridge where a piece of paper was hanging. He noticed it was Katie's handwriting.**_

_**It read:**_

_Max__**,**_

_The kids wanted to go to the park, so I am going to take them. I also am going to stop by Jessie's office. I also have few more errands to do so we probably won't be home for dinner. I'll take them out for pizza and ice cream. If you need us, call my cell. Don't wait up, WE'LL BE FINE!_

_ Love ya, _

_ Katie, Karla, Kim, Robbie and Rosie_

_**Max took a deep breath and said to the detectives on the other line, "its ok, guys; Katie took the kids to the park and won't be back till late. Sorry to worry you."**_

"_**That's ok, and you have the right to worry. What did the note say?" Joe asked.**_

"_**It says that the kids wanted to get out of the house and that she would take them out for dinner and ice cream and wouldn't be back till late. At the end of the note she wrote, 'If you need us, call my cell. Don't wait up, WE'LL BE FINE!' I think I worry too much. Are you guys going back to the precinct?" Max replied.**_

"_**No, we're going to see the victim's family. Why?" Nikki said to Max.**_

"_**Just wondering, thanks guys, see you in the afternoon, I have Damien to deal with." Max said. **_

"_**Ok, bye, Max," they said at the same time, and hung up. Max heard beeping and knew that his partners hung up. **_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Katie pulled into the parking lot to Central park. She put the car in park, and got out of the car to grab the kids. The kids took each other's hands and Katie's, then walked up to the smaller of the three kiddie playgrounds. This playground consisted of a slide, monkey bars, and three sets of swings. The kids ran to the swing set and climbed on. **_

"_**Aunty, can you push me?" Kim asked her aunt. Katie nodded and went over to the swings. She started pushing Karla and Kim, and then proceeded to her kids, Robbie and Rosie. As she pushed Rosie, her phone started to ring. She told the kids she would be right back and to stay where they were. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down so she could take the call and still watch the kids. **_

"_**Hello," she answered. **_

"_**Hi, Katie, it's Darren. I was just calling to see if you were still coming down to the SVU precinct to talk to me?" Detective Darren Hagen said to Katie. **_

"_**Um, yeah, but how did you know that?" Katie asks.**_

"_**Your sister, Jessie, called me earlier to let me know that you were coming down to speak to me." Darren said to Katie.**_

_**Katie imagines Jessie blushing at the sound of Darren's name. She suspects that Jessie has a huge crush on the detective. But she has not been able to prove the suspicion. "Yes, of course, but just to warn you, I have the kids with me today. What time should I be there?"**_

"_**How about 6:30 pm? I'm sure Aria can sit with the kids while we talk."**_

"_**Yeah, that's fine. May I ask who Aria is?" Katie asks him.**_

_**He figured she would ask him that, but he answered anyway. "She's my new partner. I'll see you at 6:30?"**_

"_**Ok, see you then. Bye." She replied then hung up. She put her phone away and went back over to the kids. **_

"_**Kids, we have to leave in an hour to do some errands, and then I'll take you for pizza and ice cream. Then home and bed." Katie said to her nieces and children. **_

_**The children nodded and continued to play on the playground. Katie walked back over to the bench where she sat earlier and sat down again. She watched the kids and thought about Darren and what she was going to tell him. She decided that she was going to tell him everything all the way up to the note that she had gotten. She continued watching the kids, making sure they were playing with each other and fairly.**_

_**Katie watched her children go from the slide to the monkey bars back to the slide. She smiled at them and thought about when she found out when she was pregnant with them. **_

_**8 years ago…**_

_**Katie woke up and found herself lying in a bed. She looked around the room and saw Max sitting in a nearby chair.**_

"_**Max?" She asked her voice was a little froggy.**_

"_**Shhh," He began as he got up from the chair, "don't talk. You have been through hell and back." Katie looked at her brother and realized that she must be in a hospital. She doesn't even remember Max coming to her rescue.**_

"_**Where am I?" She asked her brother.**_

"_**You're in the hospital; You've been unconscious for two days." He explained to Katie. Katie looked around her hospital room just as a nurse came in.**_

"_**How are you feeling today?" The nurse asked.**_

_**Katie looked at the nurse and said to her.**_

"_**I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened?" Katie asked.**_

_**Max looked at her and then at the nurse, who pulled out a needle and a blood tube. "What's that for?" Katie added looking at the needle.**_

"_**We just need to run some tests." The nurse said as she tries to find a vein in Katie's left arm. Katie looked at Max who began to explain what happened.**_

"_**When we found you… you were unconscious. You were covered in blood. We thought that we lost you. The room where you were kept was a mess; it looked like there was a struggle." Max had tears in his eyes as he told her what happened.**_

"_**I'll be back later to check up on you and give you some Tylenol for the pain." Katie thanked the nurse as she watched the nurse walk out of her room.**_

"_**Where is everyone?" Katie asked.**_

_**Max looked at his sister and then in a calm voice.**_

"_**They are out looking for Damien. They will come to see you later." Max said to her. **_

_**At the sound of Damien's name she shuddered and looked at the floor.**_

_**Max looked at her and was about to say something when the nurse came back into the room carrying a file folder and tray. The tray had a small cup of water and a small cup of Tylenol.**_

"_**Here you go. I have some news to tell you."**_

"_**What is it?" Katie asked as she took the two small cups and swallowed the pills and drank the water to wash them down.**_

"_**You're two weeks pregnant." The nurse said as Katie dropped the cups in shock. Two weeks was how long Katie was held by Damien before her family found her.**_

_**Katie came back to reality when Robbie shook her.**_

"_**Mom, are you alright?" He asked his mother. Katie looked at her son then looked around forgetting where she was.**_

"_**I'm okay. What's up?" She said to her son.**_

"_**Mom, Rosie fell. She's hurt, but not badly." Robbie explained to his mother as Katie quickly got up from the bench and ran over to where she saw Rosie.**_

"_**Mom!" Rosie shouted as she saw her mother and brother running toward her.**_

"_**Rosie, sweetie, are you alright? What happened?" She asked kneeling next to her daughter.**_

"_**I fell off the monkey bars and scraped my knee." Rosie said.**_

"_**Okay. Let's get you cleaned up." Katie said.**_

_**Karla and Kim stood next to their aunt and help her pick Rosie off of the ground.**_

_**Katie and the kids walked back to the parking lot. Katie unlocked her car and popped the trunk then grabbed the first aid kit. Since becoming a CSI she had started to carry a first aid kit in her car for emergencies.**_

_**Katie put the first aid kit down next to her and took out some gauze and whipped the blood off of Rosie's knee. She then put some antibiotics on a band aid then put it on Rosie's knee.**_

"_**Thank you, mom!" Rosie said giving her mother a big hug. Katie put the first aid kit back into the trunk and shut it.**_

"_**Come on, kids. Let's go get dinner. Then I have to do some errands." Katie said to the kids.**_

"_**Oh boy! I'm hungry!" Karla said as they all got into the car. Katie climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. **_

"_**Seat belts everyone." Katie said looking at the kids in the mirror. Katie then pulled out of the parking lot of Central park then drove away.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Max sat in the living room waiting for Katie and the kids to get home. He knows that he shouldn't worry about them but he couldn't help but to worry. He sat in his grandfather's armchair and watched the front door. **_

_**While he waited he thought about Katie and what her reaction was going to be when she found out that Damien was back and after her again. This time he promised himself that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Katie especially after what happened last time. He had blamed himself for Katie's attack because they had gotten into a fight and Katie had left the house angry with him. She had told him that she hated him. He remembered everything about the day she was kidnapped.**_

_**8 years ago…**_

"_**Max, why won't you let me go? I'm not a child anymore! You can't protect me from everything!" Katie said angrily to her brother.**_

"_**Katie, I'm doing this to protect you! As long as you live under this roof, you will abide by the rules! I said you can't go to the party and that's final!" Max said to his sister in almost a shout. Katie looked at her brother then mumbled something. "I hate you."**_

"_**What did you say?" Max asked her angrily.**_

"_**I SAID I HATE YOU!" Katie shouted at her brother. Then she stormed out of the house. Max looked shocked as he watched his baby sister storm out of the house, slamming the front door in the process. Max knew that Katie was right, she wasn't a child anymore but all he wanted to do was keep her safe. He didn't want her to go to a party where she didn't know anybody and not knowing that something bad could happen to her or someone else.**_

_**Max was snapped back into reality when he heard the front door open. He hoped it was Katie and the kids but saw that it wasn't. He heard voices and recognized on as to be Steve's.**_

_**Max walked out of the living room and turned on the hall light. Steve, Lilly and Leona jumped.**_

"_**Geez, Max! You scared us!" Steve said to him. Max looked happy to see them but looked a little disappointed at the same time. **_

"_**What's wrong, Max?" Lilly asked her friend. **_

_**Steve, Lilly, and Leona went skiing in Alaska and just got back. **_

"_**Nothing. I'm just glad you're home." Max said to them.**_

"_**Where is everyone?" Leona asked looking around the house.**_

"_**Nikki and Joe are working a case. Katie is out with the kids and Alissa is at the morgue. Jessie is at her office and should be home soon." Max explained to them.**_

"_**Okay, well we're going to go to bed. We had a long flight," Steve said to Max.**_

_**Max looked at them and saw that they looked tired.**_

"_**Night, guys." Max said as he walked back into the living room and sat back in his grandfather's armchair.**_

_**Steve, Lilly and Leona headed up the stairs and to their bedrooms and went to bed though it was only 5:30pm. They were tired and had a very long flight home. They knew that they would see everyone in the morning. Shutting the doors to their bedrooms, they crashed onto their beds after changing into pajamas.**_

_**About a half hour later, Max heard the door open again. This time it was Jessie.**_

"_**Max, I'm home!" He heard Jessie shout.**_

"_**I'm in here, Jess." Max said. Jessie entered the living room and saw Max sitting in their grandfather's armchair.**_

"_**Max, what are you doing?" Jessie asked as she crossed her arms and looked at him.**_

"_**I'm… waiting for Katie and the kids to get home." He said to his sister.**_

"_**Max," Jessie began walking over to him. "Katie can take care of herself. She also knows how to protect the kids in any situation. If Damien had her, we'd know by now." **_

_**Max looked at Jessie confused.**_

"_**How did you know that Damien is after her?" Max asked.**_

_**Jessie looked at her brother and began to explain what Katie had told her that afternoon. **_

_**After about an hour of explaining her story she could tell that Max wanted to tell her something as well.**_

"_**What about you, Max? Did you get anything from Damien?" Jessie asked her brother who just looked at the floor.**_

"_**Yeah I did." He began as he took out the evidence bag that had the note in it and handed it to Jessie.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, Jessie looked at her brother with the most shocking look on her face.**_

"_**I'm going to meet his men tomorrow afternoon. I haven't decided what I am going to tell his men yet." Max began to explain to his sister. Jessie knew that Max going alone was a bad idea.**_

"_**Max," Jessie began but Max cut her off.**_

"_**I'm not going alone. Nikki and Joe have agreed to go with me. I want you and Alissa here to make sure nothing happens to Katie." Max said in a serious tone. Jessie was about to argue when he continued. "Promise me you will make sure nothing happens to Katie. Damien will do what he did to her last time if he gets her and she may not be able to recover if it happens." Jessie sighed and nodded her head. She knows that keeping his family safe is just as important to him as protecting the city of innocent people.**_

_**Jessie looked at her brother and tears began to fall from her eyes as she said to him.**_

"_**I want you to be careful, okay? You are all Karla and Kim have. Come home safe, okay." Max looked at her and smiled slightly.**_

"_**I always do. No matter what happens I am do this for Katie and for everyone. Tomorrow we are going to finally rid Damien from our lives forever." Max said to her.**_

"_**How are you going to do that? He's immortal, Max." Jessie said to him trying to knock some sense into him.**_

_**Max looked around the room to make sure that no one was watching them or listening. He walked over to the windows opposite him and closed the curtains. Then he walked back over to Jessie and sat back down. **_

"_**I found this in dad's office two months ago." Max said as he pulled out a book from the side table drawer next to the armchair. Jessie looked at the book then at her brother.**_

"_**What is it?" she asked him.**_

"_**It's a book on how to defeat immortal bad guys." Max explained then continued. "I have been studying the book in case something like this ever happened."**_

"_**What does it say about defeating Damien?" Jessie asked.**_

_**Max opened the book to a specific page and began reading it to Jessie.**_

"_**A mortal blade will not kill an immortal, but will take the immortality away forever. This blade will take away any immortals powers as well; the blade is made with a special stone called: The Jade stone, meaning the blade is an emerald green color. But it can only be used by a true warrior." Max continued looking at his sister. Jessie looked at him once more and said to him.**_

"_**How do you know that you are the true warrior?" Jessie said with a bit of humor. Max smiled at the question then said to his sister.**_

"_**I'm a cop. I protect people for a living. I—we go through hell every day. Why wouldn't I be a warrior?" **_

"_**Max, no matter what, you will always be a warrior. You are our warrior and our hero! Besides who else is going to save our butts? " Jessie said to her brother.**_

_**Max just laughed and knew that Jessie was right. He loved that Jessie had some humor in her; he thinks she got that from their mother.**_

"_**Sometimes, I think that you are a lot like our mother, Jess." Max said to her complimenting her. Jessie just smiled then left the living room and headed into the kitchen. Max put the book back into the side table then left the living room and headed for their dad's study.**_

_**Katie sat in the pizza/Ice cream pub with the kids. They were waiting for their pizza to be ready. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost 6pm. She sighs then looks at the kids.**_

"_**Hey why don't you guys go pick out what you want for ice cream while we wait for the pizza." The kids looked at each other then ran out of the booth they were sitting in and ran over to the ice cream counter. **_

_**Katie took out her cellphone and began to dial a familiar number.**_

"_**Hagen, Special Victims." She heard his voice say on the other end.**_

"_**Hey, Darren, it's Katie," She said into the phone as she watched the kids from afar, making sure they weren't going to come back too soon.**_

"_**Hey, Katie, what's up?" He asked her knowing that something was up.**_

"_**I was just calling to say that I wanted to reschedule our appointment to 7pm instead of 6:30pm. I am going to drop the kids off at home; Max should be there by now anyway." Katie said.**_

"_**Yeah, that's fine, Katie. Meet me here at the precinct, I'm working late anyways." Darren said to her. Relief washed over Katie as she then said to him.**_

"_**Thanks, Darren." Then she hung up just as the kids sat back down and the pizza was delivered to their table. **_

_**As they ate their pizza and talked about different things, Katie noticed that someone was watching them but not just anyone it was Michael Nelson. **_

"_**Stay here." Katie said to the kids as she got up from the table and walked over to Michael.**_

"_**Why are you following us, Michael?" she asked him.**_

_**Michael looked at Katie and smiled at her.  
**_

"_**I am making sure that you are safe." He lies to her. Sadly, Katie didn't see that he was lying.**_

"_**I—we don't need your protection. That's what my brother is for." She said as she began to walk away from him but stopped when she heard him say.**_

"_**I have orders to bring you to him, Katie." She looked at him and realized that he was working for Damien.**_

"_**You're working for D-him?" She began making sure that the kids couldn't hear her.**_

"_**Yeah, I am. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked her as he pulled out a gun but not far enough so that everyone else in the pub can see it.**_

_**Katie thought about her options and realized that there weren't many without involving the kids and someone getting hurt.  
**_

"_**What about the kids? My brother will worry if I don't get them home soon." Katie asked him trying not to tell him that two of the kids were hers.**_

"_**Then let's get them home. If you try anything, know that I will kill them. I know that two of them are yours." He said to her. Katie looked at him in shock. For as long as she had known him, she never told him that she had kids. But then she thought that Colleen must have told him.**_

"_**How do you-" She began as he cut her off.**_

"_**Your friend Colleen told me before I killed her." Michael smiled as he shoved her forward toward the table where the kids sat.**_

"_**Y-you killed her? Why?" Katie asked her voice shaking.**_

"_**Why else? To get information about you out of her. Damien tortured her for days. When he was done with her I stabbed her over and over again. She screamed only once but I don't think she suffered much which is very sad." Michael said to Katie.**_

_**Katie looked at the kids who were now enjoying their ice cream and said to them.**_

"_**Hurry up and eat your ice cream, we have to go." She tried to control the fear in her voice but couldn't. Robbie and Rosie looked at their mother and knew that something was wrong. They then noticed Michael standing behind their mother.**_

"_**Who's he?" Robbie asked his mother.**_

"_**He's a—" She began and then thought about what she was going to say next. "-old friend of mine from school." She said to the kids as they finished their ice cream. Katie paid the bill and then left the pub without saying another word. **_

_**Michael followed close behind Katie making sure she didn't do anything stupid. He got into the passenger side of the car. When Karla asked why he was getting in the car, Katie told her that Michael asked for a ride home. She had said that she would be glad too.**_

_**A half hour later Katie pulled into the driveway of her house. She looked at the kids in the mirror and said to them in a calm tone.**_

"_**You guys go. I have to bring Mr. Nelson here home. I will be home later." Katie watched as the kids got out of the car and ran up the driveway. Michael now took out his gun and pointed it at her.**_

"_**Drive." He said to her. Katie now knew that she was in very big trouble and this time she didn't know if she was going to get out of it alive. She pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction Michael told her too.**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Robbie, Rosie, Karla and Kim entered the house to find their aunt Jessie in the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and when Jessie saw them she gave them a hug.**_

"_**Hi aunty! Where's Dad?" Kim asked their aunt. Jessie looked at Kim as she gave her a hug too.**_

"_**He's in the study. You should go see him, he's been worried!" Jessie explained to her nieces and nephew. Karla and Kim left the kitchen and headed for the study. Robbie and Rosie sat at the table and looked at each other.**_

"_**Where's your mother?" Jessie asked her niece and nephew. Robbie and Rosie looked at each other than at their aunt.**_

"_**She had to bring a friend of hers home. She will be home later." Rosie said to Jessie who looked confused. She thought that it was strange that Katie would do that then again it might have been a cover. Jessie knew that Katie was going to see Darren but she didn't know that Katie wasn't going to show up.**_

_**Katie pulled over to the side of the road and got out. Michael got out still pointing his gun at her, came up beside her. He took out some rope from the trunk of the car; he had put some rope in the trunk of Katie's car, while Katie, her kids and her nieces were in the restaurant. He then tied her wrists behind her back and duct taped her mouth. He pushed her forward toward a nearby car. She hadn't seen it because it was too dark. She walked toward the car willingly; she let him push her toward the second car. As they got closer to the car, she saw another man, Tom, get out.**_

"_**Let's go." Tom said to Michael as he was about to shove Katie into the car, she stopped in her tracks and struggled to get away. Both men grabbed Katie by her arms then they shoved her into the car. The last thing Katie heard was the engine of the car starting. Her world was now in complete darkness.**_

_**Detective Darren Hagen waited for Katie to show. It was now 7pm and he wondered where she was. He decided to wait a little longer, if she still didn't show he would call Max. Darren sat at his desk working on some papers that he had to do while he waited. His partner Detective Aria Hanes sat across from him at her desk.**_

"_**She's probably stuck in traffic, Darren. Don't worry." She said to him looking at his worried face. Darren considered Katie like a sister and would do anything for her. He knows that if something did happen to her that it would kill Joe. He knows that his brother, Joe is in love with Katie and always had been.**_

"_**You're right." He said to her but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. All of a sudden his phone began to ring.**_

"_**Hagen, Special Victims." He said into the phone. "Okay, we'll be right there." He then hung up the phone and looked at his partner.**_

"_**What is it?" She asked seeing the look on his face.**_

"_**Another woman was attacked and rapped." He said to her. She got up from her desk and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.**_

"_**I'll grabbed Aron and Eva and head out. You wait here for your friend, Darren." She said as she walked out of the bullpen. Darren watched her leave and then thought about Katie. He hoped that she was okay and was on her way to see him. Aron is Aria's older brother; they both are detectives at SVU. Eva is her brother, Aron's partner. She is new to the SVU team. **_

_**An hour passed and Darren began to get worried about Katie, he knows that it was unlike her to be late. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8pm. He grabbed his phone from his desk and began to dial Max's number. When no one answered he hung up and dialed his brother's, Joe's number.**_

"_**Hello?" Joe answered sleepily.**_

"_**Joe, its Darren. I need your help." Darren told his brother. He then told him everything, how Katie was supposed to meet him at the precinct because she wanted to talk and how she never showed up.**_

"_**Calm down, Darren. Katie might have fallen asleep and forgot to call. If I know Katie and I do, she's probably at home asleep on the couch after a long day with the kids." Joe said as he yawned.**_

"_**Yeah, You're probably right, Joe. I wouldn't blame her if she did fall asleep. Do you think I should call Max again?" Darren asked his brother. There was nothing but silence. Darren figured that Joe fell asleep on the phone and he didn't blame him either. After the shifts he works all the time, Darren is surprised that his brother is actually at home instead of sleeping at the precinct like he always does. It actually sounds a lot like him. Darren works a lot and barely goes home. **_

"_**Night bro." He said as he hung up the phone. Darren then stood up from his desk and grabbed his coat. Then he left the bullpen and went to join his partner and the rest of his team at the crime scene.**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Katie woke up and found that she was tied to a bed with rope. Her wrists were tied to the headboard and her ankles were tied to the footboard. She saw that she was still in her clothes, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She looked around the room that she was in and saw nothing that could help her escape. She saw the table across the room full of torturing tools. She panicked a little when she saw them. She pulled at the ropes around her wrists and ankles hoping to get free. She stopped pulling at the ropes when they began to bruise her wrists. **_

_**God how she hoped that her family would find her before Damien hurts her…again. As If what he had done to her 8 years ago wasn't enough, now he was going to do it again. What did she do to him this time, she didn't know. But no one should have to go through the horror that she went through 8 years ago. Katie saw the door to the left of the bed and saw that it was closed. She figured that it was locked. Katie was too scared to sleep for the fear that Damien might do something to her. She sighed and pulled on the ropes some more hoping that they would break but nothing happened.**_

_**As morning approached the sun moved higher and higher into the sky, everyone at the Roquette house began to wake up, well sort of. Max was the first to wake. He got up and began to get ready for work. He made sure to wake the kids and get them ready for school. As he went around waking the kids, he began to check to make sure everyone else was up. Lilly and Leona were up and dressed. Max knocked on their bedroom door. As soon as they said it was okay for him to enter he opened the door.**_

"_**Good morning, girls!" He said happily to them.**_

"_**Morning, Max!" Lilly and Leona said at the same time.**_

"_**Sleep well?" He asked them.**_

"_**Very well, thanks." They said together again.**_

"_**See you downstairs in five minutes." He said as he left their room.**_

_**Max went down the hall to Jessie's room. He knocked on her bedroom door and waited for her to answer. When there was no answer he figured that she was already up and making breakfast downstairs. He then proceeded to Katie's room. He didn't know that she never came home last night. He knocked on her door to and waited for a response. When there was no any he also assumed that she was downstairs with Jessie and Alissa. He then headed for the stairs and descended down them.**_

"_**Morning," He said to everyone. He saw Nikki, Steve, Karla, Kim, Robbie and Rosie were all sitting at the table. But he didn't see Katie. "Where's Katie?" He asked everyone since she was the only one missing.**_

"_**Don't know. Maybe she went to work before the rest of us. You know how she is." Jessie said mixing the pancake mix.**_

"_**Maybe," Max said sort of agreeing looking around thinking about his baby sister. He had a bad feeling that something happened to her, but he shook it off and figured that Jessie was right. Max just sat down at the table next to Steve. Lilly and Leona came into the kitchen not two minutes later. They too noticed that Katie wasn't in the room.**_

"_**Morning, where's Katie? She wasn't in her room." Lilly asked.**_

"_**Maybe she got lucky last night!" Steve said joking. Nikki looked at Steve as she almost dropped the mixing bowl.**_

"_**Steve!" Nikki said to her boyfriend. **_

"_**Sorry," He said to everyone. "Although, I did hear that she had met a friend last night." He added. Max looked at Steve and wondered how he knew.**_

"_**How did you know that, Steve?" Max asked his friend.**_

"_**I heard Robbie and Rosie telling Jessie last night." He explained to everyone.**_

"_**Oh." Max said softly his mind thinking about Katie once again.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, breakfast was over and everyone went their separate ways. Max dropped the kids off at school before heading to work. **_

_**On his way to work all he could think about was this afternoon when was meeting Damien's men. He hoped that he could tell them something but he hadn't decided what. Although, he had some tricks up his sleeve. He hoped that he would see Katie at work; he needed to ask her some questions about how she knows the murder victim, he was unable to ask her questions the night before.**_

_**Katie awoke with a start. She saw that she wasn't alone in the room. Damien was sitting in a chair across from her. She found that she wasn't gagged.**_

"_**You're finally awake, now the real fun can begin." He said to her with an evil smile on his face. Katie looked at him with disgust. She wasn't going to let this monster win again. Katie continued to stare at him and refused to say anything nice to him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked her as he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. He was about to caress her cheek, but she turned her head away from him. **_

"_**Go to hell!" She managed to say to him now looking at him. Damien looked at her, then without warning he slapped across the face. **_

"_**That's for your smart mouth!" He said as he walked away from the bed and over to the table. He looked at his 'tools' and smiled at them. He ran his hand over the entire table of 'tools' until his hand landed on one. He picked up a knife and ran his other hand up the blade while looking at Katie. Fear ran down her spine as she saw him walk towards her with the knife in his hands. **_

_**The closer he came the more Katie struggled against the ropes that bound her to the bed. She kept struggling until she couldn't anymore, wanting nothing more to get away from him and be home with her family.**_

"_**What do you want, Damien?" She asked him. 'I don't deserve this, no one does.' She thought to herself staring more at the knife then at Damien.**_

"_**You killed my wife, Katie. This time I will kill you." He said as he placed the knife on her throat. Katie knew that if she wanted to stay alive that she would have to try and talk her way out.**_

"_**I didn't kill your wife and I thought we were going to have some fun?" She couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. She gagged at the thought of her having "fun" with him.**_

"_**Oh, we're still going to have some fun. Believe me." He said to her as he took the knife away from her throat and brought it down to her shirt. Then he removed the knife away from her shirt and walked back over to the table. "But not yet. I want you to tell me why you killed my wife." He added placing the knife on the table. Katie sighed in relief when she saw him put the knife on the table but she knew that he wasn't done with it. **_

"_**I didn't mean too. She took me hostage while I was working a case. In my own lab, no less! We talked about her brother, Ned. She believed that he was innocent and thought that I may have been framing him. I told her that I didn't and wouldn't," Katie began her voice steady and calm. Damien folded his arms and looked at her, not saying a word as he let her continue. "She didn't believe me when I told her that her brother really did kill 10 people, 5 of them being children under the age of 10. She pulled out a gun and threatened me with it. Max tried to reason with her from the outside. He tried to calm her but the more he tried the more she waved the gun around. I was scared and afraid for my life. I was afraid that I was never going to see my k—family again." Damien walked over to Katie as she continued once more. "I grabbed the gun. We struggled over it and it just…went off. I swear I didn't mean to kill her." Katie now had tears in her eyes as memories of that terrible day filled her mind but she quickly put them out of her mind. She needed to focus on the present and how she was going to get out of this alive.**_

"_**Well, that changes things," He said to her. She looked at him confused.**_

"_**Really?" She asked. Damien looked at her and began to laugh at her. At that moment she knew that he wasn't going to let her go.**_

"_**Nope!" he said as he continued to laugh. She gave him another disgusted look and turned her head in the other direction. She didn't want to see his face. **_

_**Damien grabbed Katie's chin and forced her to look at him.**_

"_**You will look at me when I am talking to you." He said in a harsh voice. She spit in his face in response. **_

_**Damien was really angry now and to show it he walked over to the table and grabbed the knife and what appeared to be a cattle prod. He then walked back over to her. He placed the knife under her shirt and began to tear it causing her chest to show. He then placed the cattle prod on her chest and turned it on.**_

_**Katie felt the bolt of electricity going through her body, she wanted to scream but she knew that's was what he wanted. She was relieved when he turned the cattle prod off.**_

"_**Was that fun?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She was in so much pain that she couldn't talk. "Want some more?"**_

_**Katie shook her head 'no' in response hoping that he wouldn't hurt her anymore.**_

"_**That's too bad, I was having fun! We're just getting started!" He said to her. He then walked away from her and placed both the knife and then cattle prod back on the table. He started to take his shirt off then he began to walk back to the bed. Katie knew what he was going to do to her next, the same thing he had done to her eight years previous. **_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**It was almost 10am and they had no leads on the case. To make matters worse they were getting a new detective to their team. He loved working with Nikki and Joe and didn't trust anyone who didn't know the basics of being a real cop. Max sat at his desk and looked through his desk looking for nothing specific. Just trying to kill time. He stopped when he saw a tall and brunette looking woman walk toward him.**_

"_**Excuse me," She said to him. He couldn't help but stare at her. He hadn't seen an attractive woman since he met Jenny. "Can you tell me where Capt. Rivers' office is?" She added. She didn't notice that he was staring at her chest. He then snapped out of it when he heard Joe yell at him.**_

"_**Max, hey man, you okay?" **_

"_**What?" Max asked his partner. "Sorry. Capt. Rivers' office is to the left." He added talking to the woman. Both Joe and Max watched the woman walk away and into their boss's office.**_

"_**I wonder who that was." Joe said as he placed his cup of coffee on his desk.**_

"_**Don't know. But she's hot." Max couldn't believe that he had just said that. Joe gave him a weird look. "What? It's been 10 years, okay?" He added. Joe just smiled and drank his coffee as their other partner Nikki Stevens entered the bullpen.**_

"_**Hey, guys, what's going on?" She asked her partners. Both Joe and Max looked at each other and through eye contact both decided not to tell her, she wouldn't understand. It was a guy thing.**_

"_**Nothing." Max said to Nikki.**_

"_**It's a guy thing." Joe added.**_

_**Nikki looked at them and couldn't believe them.**_

"_**Men, you can't live with them, you can't—nope, I got nothing!" She said aloud sitting at her desk.**_

"_**Hey!" They both said at the same time. Nikki just laughed at them.**_

"_**You guys are as bad as Steve sometimes!" She said to them as she continued to laugh at them. **_

_**Five minutes later, they all saw Capt. Rivers come out of his office and walk over to them.**_

"_**Detectives, this is Detective Maya Hanson. These are Detectives Roquette, Hagen and Stevens," Capt. Rivers said to his detectives. Then he turned to Max. "Max, you're working with Detective Hanson today. We will see who she works best with before I assign partners. I don't want any arguments." He added. Max looked at his boss like he had got to be kidding. **_

"_**Hi!" She said to Max who was now ignoring her. "I said hi!" She said again to Max who just continued to ignore her. **_

_**As soon as she walked toward him, he got up and walked out of the bullpen not saying a word to anyone. Maya watched Max leave the bullpen and wondered what was wrong with him. **_

"_**Sorry," Joe began looking at her. "He hates newbies." Joe added. Maya just gave an awkward smiled then held her hand out for Joe to shake. **_

"_**I'm Maya," She said to him.**_

"_**Joe." He said as he shook her hand. **_

"_**So, what do we have?" She asked Joe. Nikki looked at Maya and then said in a snobby tone.**_

"_**WE don't have anything. This case you can't work on." Nikki said to Maya who looked at her. **_

"_**Why not?" Maya asked Nikki. Nikki and Joe exchanged looks, debating on to what to tell the new detective.**_

"_**Because this case is too close to home and you wouldn't understand." Nikki explained to Maya.**_

"_**Then what am I supposed to do?" She asked both Nikki and Joe.**_

"_**For now, observe." Joe said to Maya.**_

"_**Max went to the morgue." Nikki added.**_

"_**Where's that?" Maya asked Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes then said**_

"_**Down one floor, first door on your right." **_

"_**Thank you." Maya said to both Joe and Nikki. **_

_**As soon as Maya left the bullpen Joe and Nikki looked at each other and then sat at their desks wondering if they were ever going to solve the case. Nikki also wondered when Steve was going to propose to her, if he was ever going to. She didn't she know that he was planning on asking her soon. That's why he and her sisters, Lilly and Leona went skiing; he had asked them if he could marry their sister. They had also planned out how he was going to ask her.**_

_**Her cellphone rang not two minutes later and she saw that it was Steve calling her.**_

"_**Hello?" She said into the phone.**_

"_**Hey, Nik, it's Steve. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight." Steve asked her. Nikki smiled.**_

"_**Of course! See you later," She said to him. She was about to hang up when she heard him say.**_

"_**I love you!" She blushed slightly and knew that he really did love her and she truly loved him right back. **_

"_**I love you too, baby!" She said then they both hung up. **_

_**Joe saw that Nikki was still blushing and smiled. He was glad that she was happy and with Steve no less. Steve maybe goofy at times but he truly loves her and he knew that she really loved him.**_

_**Max entered the morgue to find that Alissa was doing the autopsy on their victim. **_

"_**Hey," He said to her. She looked up from the body at him.**_

"_**Hey, Max. What's up?" She asked as she put down the scalpel.**_

"_**Nothing, I am just trying to avoid my new partner." He said to her.**_

"_**Oh, when did that happen?" She asked.**_

"_**About fifteen minutes ago." He said to her then added. "So did you find COD yet?" Alissa looked at her brother and pulled the latex gloves off her hands.**_

"_**Yeah. She was stabbed. But that's not the only thing I found." Alissa explained. Max urged her to go on. "I found a small hole on her chest." Alissa grabbed the magnify glass, then stood above the table and placed it over where she saw the hole in the victim. "What do you make of it?" She asked.**_

_**Max saw the small hole now big from the magnify glass, he didn't know what it was from but there were a lot of possibilities.**_

"_**Could it be from a needle?" He asked his sister.**_

"_**Maybe, did you find any needles at the scene or any drugs?" Alissa asked. Max shook his head 'no'. **_

"_**Maybe it's not from a needle. Maybe it's from something else?" Max asked. He thinks that he's seen it before but couldn't place it.  
**_

"_**What if she was tortured?" Max asked Alissa. Alissa shook her head. **_

_**"That would be consistent with the wounds on her wrists and ankles." **_

"_**By why would someone torture her?" Max asked.**_

"_**Maybe they wanted information about someone or something?" Max heard Maya's voice say as she entered the room.**_

"_**That could be the reason." Alissa said looking at Maya. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Maya." She said to Alissa as she held her hand out for Alissa to shake.**_

"_**I'm Dr. Roquette." Alissa said as she shook Maya's hand.**_

"_**Roquette? Are you Max's wife?" Maya asked. Max and Alissa looked at each other then laughed.**_

"_**No, I'm his sister. One of them anyway." Alissa explained blushing.**_

_**Maya looked at both Max then Alissa.**_

"_**How many sisters do you have, Max?" Maya asked her new partner. **_

_**Max looked at her and couldn't believe she had asked him a personal question. He hated this. He wasn't good with liking people that he thought didn't belong on his team, especially someone who didn't know his secrets—their secrets. **_

_**Maya saw that Max was agitated about something. She was usually good at reading people.**_

"_**Are you alright, Max" Maya asked. Alissa knew that Max was about to burst.**_

"_**No, I'm not okay! I don't want you to ask me about my personal life. You are trying to get to know me, right? Well, let me tell you that I don't want you to get to know me, hell I don't want to get to know you either! The only reason you're here is because of Capt. Rivers." He said exploding with anger. He looked at her then left the room.**_

"_**Wow." Maya said.**_

"_**Sorry about that. My brother hates newcomers. The last time we had a new detective he fell in love with her." Alissa explained to her.**_

"_**What happened?" Maya asked knowing that something must have happened to the detective. **_

"_**She died giving birth to his daughters." Alissa answered.**_

"_**Oh. I can see why he hates me." Maya said to Alissa.  
Alissa placed her hand on Maya's left arm.**_

"_**He doesn't hate you; he's just frustrated about everything. He has two kids to raise, a family to protect and two partners to worry about. I don't think that he wants a third one right now." Alissa said removing her hand from Maya's arm. **_

"_**Sounds like he's got a lot on his plate. Tell me how does he do it alone?" Maya asked Alissa.**_

"_**He's not alone. He has us, Joe and Nikki. He raised our sisters and me since he was 8 years old. He managed to raise us alone after our parents died." Alissa explained to Maya.**_

"_**Wow! Can I ask how many sisters do you have?" Maya asked her.**_

"_**He has two but counting me that's three. We are everything to him." Alissa answered.**_

"_**How long has he known Detectives Hagen and Stevens?" Maya asked.**_

"_**We grew up with them both. That's why Max won't work with anyone but Nikki and Joe," Alissa said to Maya as she continued. "I have to get back to work or Max will have a cow." Alissa then walked into the next room which was her office.**_

_**Maya watched Alissa enter her office then she turned and left the morgue wondering if Max would ever accept her as his partner. What would she have to do to gain his and the other detectives' trust?**_

_**Nearly an hour had passed Nikki sat at her desk looking up information on her desktop computer on Michael Nelson on a hunch. Joe entered the bullpen and saw Nikki sitting at her desk on her computer.**_

"_**Hey, Nik, did you find anything on our Vic's boyfriend?" Joe asked her as he sat at his desk across from hers. Nikki looked up at Joe and said to him.**_

"_**I haven't found any criminal record. He's an only child. His parents died in a fire when he was 16 years old, he then lived with an aunt in Manhattan after the fire. I can't find a connection to Katie or our vic… wait… I think I found something!" Nikki said to Joe then she looked at him with a shocked look on her face. **_

"_**What is it, Nikki?" He asked her seeing the shocked expression on her face.**_

"_**He went to the same high school as Katie." Nikki said as she grabbed a case file from the bottom drawer of her desk. "And according to the file, the Vic, Colleen Turner went to the same school as both Michael and Katie. That's how they all know each other." Nikki continued.**_

"_**We should tell Max. He wanted to know how the vic and Katie knew each other." Joe said as he got up from his desk chair.**_

"_**There's no need, Joe, I heard everything." Max said entering the bullpen with Maya in toe. Maya sat at a desk opposite Max's desk. He looked at her with utter shock and anger. **_

"_**Why are you sitting there?" Max asked her. Maya looked at him then said to him. **_

"_**I was just…" She began but then he cut her off.**_

"_**You don't sit there," He said to her as he walked over to an empty desk that was away from everyone else's desks. "you can have this desk." Max said to Maya as she crossed her arms and got up from the chair. Max turned to Joe and Nikki then he said to them.**_

"_**Do we have anything that will tell us Michael killed Colleen?" He asked his two partners. Nikki and Joe looked at him then said to him,**_

"_**No, we don't." Joe said to Max as he looked at his watch. It read 11:30am, "Max, we have to go or we'll be late." Joe added.**_

_**Max gathered his things and his coat then looked at Nikki.**_

"_**Maybe, you should stay here." Max said to Nikki, who looked a little shocked. "Someone has to stay with her." Max added nodding his head towards Maya. Nikki shook her head and understood. Someone needed to make sure that Maya wouldn't stick her nose where it didn't belong. **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**At her desk, Jessie is looking over her case notes from a case in court that day. She works for Darren and Max's teams'. After about fifteen minutes of looking over her notes, she decided to take a break and call her younger sister, Alissa. She took her phone out of her desk drawer and dialed Alissa's number.**_

"_**Dr. Roquette," Alissa answered.**_

"_**Hey, Lis, it's Jess. What are you up to?" Jessie asked her sister.**_

"_**Nothing much, just doing my boring paperwork. As soon as I finish, I'm heading home. Are you on your way home?" Alissa said, laughing slightly. **_

"_**No, not yet, have you heard from Max or Katie today?" Jessie asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I've heard from Max before he and Joe left, why?" **_

"_**Because Max and I are worried about Katie, we haven't heard from her since yesterday afternoon. What did Max say when you talked to him?" **_

"_**He told me to tell you that he was going to meet with Damien today. He told me what had happened yesterday when Katie went 'missing' the first time and that he had found a note telling him where she was. Why, what happened to Katie?"**_

"_**Do you think I should ask Detective Hagen out?" Jessie said, a blush forming on her already bright red cheeks.**_

"_**WAIT. Joe or Darren?" Alissa said, knowing the answer already, she asked her sister anyway.**_

"_**Darren, you idiot, Joe is Katie's. I mean, I mean-" Jessie started to say but got interrupted by Alissa, **_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOE IS KATIE'S?" Alissa yelled to her sister. **_

"_**THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT! JOE IS IN LOVE WITH KATIE!" Jessie yelled back.**_

"_**OK, well I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."**_

"_**YES, YES YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT! I MEAN I LOVE YOU ALISSA! Now are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to tell Detective Hanes that you have a complete and utter crush on him!?" Jessie said, putting her hand over her phone and laughed loudly and evilly. **_

"_**What, you wouldn't do that?! And to answer your question, yes, you should ask him out because I happen to know that he has a very huge crush on you as well." Alissa said, also blushing at the sound of Aron's name. **_

"_**Really now, and how would you know that I have a crush on him," Jessie said blushing profusely. **_

"_**I have my ways!" Alissa said to Jessie. **_

_**Jessie shook her head then said to her sister.**_

"_**I'm sure you do, Lis!" Alissa smiled.**_

"_**So are you going to tell me what happened to Katie?" Alissa asked her sister.**_

"_**Nothing happened, he over reacted. She took the kids to the park, and then out to dinner. She had a few errands too." Jessie said not knowing that something really did happen to Katie.**_

"_**Okay, I got to finish up paperwork for Max's case. I'll see you at home." Alissa said to her sister.**_

"_**Alright I have to go too. Thanks for the advice. Love you," Jessie said as she was about to hang up when she heard Alissa say.**_

"_**Love you too." Then Alissa hung up. Jessie put her phone back in her desk then she began to finish her paperwork while thinking about Darren and Katie. She smiled the thought of Darren's name. Her mind then wandered to her sister, Katie. She wondered where Katie was and hoped that she would see her at home. Jessie continued to do her paperwork for Max's case too. She had hoped that Max, Joe and Nikki would find the evidence they needed for her to prosecute the killer. **_

_**While looking over the case file she noticed that there was something missing about a piece of evidence. She grabbed her coat and the case file then left her office and headed for the lab to find Katie, not knowing that Katie wasn't there.  
**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Max and Joe arrived back at the crime scene, they were ten minutes early. Max put his car in park then both he and Joe got out of the car. Joe looked around the crime scene as they entered the house and saw that the house was how they had last remembered it, a mess.**_

"_**Doesn't anybody clean up around here?" Joe asked jokily.**_

"_**Seriously, Joe? I think you hang around Steve too much!" Max joked back.**_

_**Joe smiled at the thought and then realized that he really does hang around Steve too much.**_

"_**How many minutes are left?" Joe asked anxiously. Max looked at his watch and saw that it read 11:55 am.**_

"_**Five minutes left," Max answered.**_

_**Joe looked at his partner and asked him**_

"_**Hey, Max, can I ask you something?" Joe looked nervously at his partner. **_

"_**Of course, man, what's up?" Max asked smiling at his partner, knowing what he was going to ask him. **_

"_**I wanted to ask you…" Joe began not knowing if he should ask.**_

"_**What is it, Joe?" Max asked.**_

"_**Do you think I should…?" Joe continued only to be interrupted my Max.**_

"_**Spit it out, man!" Max shouted to Joe shaking him slightly.**_

"_**Okay, chill! Do you think I should ask Katie out?" Joe finally asked his partner.**_

_**Max looked at Joe and smiled.**_

"_**Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that? What took you so long?" Max asked Joe as he continued to smile at him.**_

_**Joe was about to say something when they saw Damien's men come up the driveway.**_

"_**Damien's men are here. Let's go!" Max said to Joe.**_

_**Max and Joe walked out of the living room and then out of the house. They saw Damien's men, Tom and Jared standing outside in front of Max's car.**_

"_**You're here! Good, now we can proceed." Jared said to Max and Joe.**_

_**Max and Joe looked at each other knew that something wasn't right.**_

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you, Detective." Tom said to Max.**_

"_**Take your gun out of your holsters and place them on the ground, slowly." Jared said to both Max and Joe. Max and Joe did as they were told. They placed their guns on the ground then watched as Tom grabbed Max's gun while Jared took Joe's.**_

"_**Let's go," Jared said to both Joe and Max.**_

"_**Where are we going?" Joe asked Damien's men.**_

_**Tom and Jared both smiled evilly at the two detectives.**_

"_**There's been a change in plans. Damien wants to see you both." Tom said as he pointed Max's gun at them. **_

_**Just then Jordan appeared behind both Max and Joe.**_

"_**Move it, detectives!" he said to them causing them to jump slightly as they looked behind them.**_

"_**Okay, we're going! You don't have to rush us!" Max said to the three men. None of them noticed that Max had dropped something onto the ground.**_

"_**Shut up!" Jared said to Max, pointing Joe's gun at him.**_

_**Both Max and Joe put their hands up in surrender. This wasn't what they envisioned would happen.**_

_**Max and Joe followed Jared and Tom to a nearby car. Jordan shoved them into the back seat then climbed in next to them. Jared got into the front seat and Tom go into the passenger seat.**_

_**Both Max and Joe knew that they were in trouble but they knew that Nikki and the others would find them but, at what cost?**_

"_**If you two think that your family is going to come to your rescue then you haven't seen anything yet." Jordan said to them laughing a little as he snapped his fingers. Max and Joe saw that Max's car had disappeared from the driveway. **_

_**They looked at each other and knew that their chances of being rescued were now slim, not that they had given up on being rescued. They prayed that Nikki and the others would find them as Jordan bound their hands with rope and duct taped their mouths.**_

_**Jared pulled out of the driveway and drove away leaving no evidence that they were ever there.**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Katie awoke to find that was in so much pain. Damien had done a number on her. She was glad that he had left her alone for the time being, though she knew that he would be back. She suddenly began to feel nauseous at the sight of her no longer dressed in jeans and t-shirt.**_

_**She didn't know what day it was or how long Damien had her for. She would give anything to see her kids again. She wasn't a quitter but she knew that unless her family rescued her or she found a way to free herself she was in deep trouble. She wasn't going to show Damien that she was terrified of him or of her impending death. She's not going down without a fight. She looked around the room hoping to find something that she could use to help her escape but saw nothing.**_

_**Katie didn't know what to do; she was tied to a bed. How was she going to get out of this very bad situation? She thought about her brother, Max, and how devastated he would be if something actually happened to her. Her sisters would be devastated too. But the ones that she couldn't help but to think about were her two beautiful children, Robbie and Rosie.**_

_**Then all of a sudden she thought of someone else and was very surprised when she realized that she had been in love with him for years. Detective Joe Hagen. She remembered when she first met him and how he stood up for her at school in the hallway that day, she had been bullied a lot until that day. She had been in loved with him since that day but she was too afraid to say anything.**_

_**If she gets out of this situation alive, she was going to ask him out and hoped that he'd say yes.**_

_**Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the door being forced open. She thought for a moment that it was Max and the others coming to save her when she saw Damien instead. **_

"_**You're awake, good!" He said to her as he walked over to the bed with an evil grin on his face. "There is something that I want to show you, but first you must promise that you won't try anything foolish." Damien said to Katie who shook her head slightly. Damien untied Katie's wrists and ankles then grabbed her by her arm as she got off of the bed. She saw him pull out a pair of handcuffs from his pants pocket. She could have sworn that they looked like her brother's police cuffs.**_

_**"Wh-what are those for?" she asked her speech slightly slurred. **_

"_**You think that I trust you? After what happened last time? I don't think so. Now, I am going to cuff your hands behind your back." Damien said grabbing her hands and cuffing them behind her. He quickly grabbed the knife off of the table then lead Katie out of the room.**_

_**Damien wanted to show Katie was that he now had her brother, Max and his partner Joe in his clutches, knowing that it would crush her hopes of being rescued. As Damien entered his office with Katie by his side he saw that his men had Max and Joe with them.**_

_**As soon as Katie saw her brother and Joe enter the room, all hopes about her being rescued disappeared.**_

"_**Wh-what is going on? Why are they here?" Katie asked Damien who only smiled at her.**_

_**Katie saw Max's eye light up in confusion and anger. She now knew that neither he nor Joe had known that she was missing, which also meant that the rest of their family didn't know yet either.**_

"_**They are here because I wanted them to watch as I break and torture you some more. I have decided that I will let you say your goodbyes because when I am done with you, you will never see them again." Damien said to Katie as he shoved her into a nearby chair. Tom and Jared did the same to Max and Joe. They made sure that their prisoners were securely bound then took the duct tape off their mouths before leaving the room. "You have ten minutes to talk to each other then you and I, Katie, are going to have some more fun." He said to her as he left the room laughing.**_

_**Max and Joe looked at Katie not knowing what to say to her. They both felt guilty because they couldn't stop her from getting hurt again by Damien.**_

"_**How did you guys get here?" Katie asked them. Max and Joe took turns explaining everything that had happened up until now. Max even told Katie about his new partner and how that he hated her. Katie laughed at that, knowing that it could be worse.**_

_**Joe stared at her and wanted to ask her what Damien had done to her but he didn't think now was the best time. He hated to see the woman he loved in pain though she wasn't showing it.**_

"_**What do we do now? How do we get out of here?" Max heard Joe ask him. Max looked around Damien's office for something, anything that could help him cut the ropes from his wrists. When he saw nothing he remembered that he had a small pocket knife in his back pocket. He moved his fingers closer to his back pocket, hoping that he could reach the knife. Within a minute he was able to grab his knife and began cutting at the ropes. By now Damien had come back into the room and said to them.**_

"_**Sorry to cut this short, but I got bored waiting." He said as he walked over to Katie. He grabbed by her hair and pulled her up from her chair. **_

_**Joe wanted nothing more than to kill Damien for hurting Katie. **_

"_**Let her go!" Joe shouted to Damien as he struggled in his chair. Max had to hide his knife so that Damien or his men wouldn't see him using it.**_

_**Damien laughed at Joe attempting to protect Katie. He looked at Joe and wondered why a non-magical human would want to protect someone like Katie. **_

"_**Tell me something, Detective," Damien looked at Joe and then he looked at Katie. Joe looked at Katie and couldn't take his eyes off of her. "How much does she mean to you?" Joe looked from Damien to Katie then back up at Damien. Joe swallowed and glanced at Max who refused to say anything to Damien. He had been secretly working on cutting the rope from around his wrists. Joe said nothing to Damien instead the just stared at Katie and she stared right back into his eyes, they felt a spark between them and knew that they were meant for each other. Katie blushed slightly then looked at Damien.**_

"_**L-leave them alone, Damien." Katie said her voice shaking with fear. Damien turned and looked at back at Katie. Max was almost done cutting the rope when he saw Damien gripped her hair harder causing her to scream out in pain. Damien threw Katie to the floor and heard **_

"_**Damien, don't you dare touch her!" Max shouted as he worked faster at cutting the ropes. Katie sat on the floor, her head hurt like hell. She saw Damien walk toward her, she slowly moved back as he continued to walk toward her. Damien smiled at Katie and then at Max.**_

"_**I've already have my fun with her, Max. Now, I'm going to have some more!" he said as he grabbed her by her arms. He yanked her toward him then pushed her slowly toward the door. Max finished cutting the ropes then as soon as Damien was in his line of view he knocked him to the ground.**_

"_**Get him, Max!" Joe shouted to his partner. Katie fell to the floor hard and hurt her right arm, causing her to scream in pain. **_

_**Max pulled out his knife from his back pocket and showed it to Damien.**_

"_**What are you going to do, Max, kill me?" Damien asked laughing at him. Max wanted nothing more than to plunge the knife into Damien's cold heart. But he knew that he would Katie would never get justice that way and neither would his parents.**_

"_**Tell me something, Damien," Max began still holding the knife in his hands. "Why did you murder our parents and then come after Katie?" Max's voice was full of determination and hatred.**_

"_**I knew your father; he had arrested me for a crime I didn't commit. He treated me as though I was a piece of garbage. I decided that I was going to get him back. I planned his murder carefully. I even went to a sorceress who was very glad to give me special powers. I didn't always have magic. I had a normal life until your father arrested me." Damien began explaining. Max was trying so hard to not kill Damien, he wanted to though. **_

"_**Why did you kill our mother then, what did she do to you?" Max asked angrily. **_

"_**I killed her because she was in my way. She was collateral damage." Damien said to Max as he cracked a smile. Max punched Damien in the face three times, knocking him unconscious. **_

_**Max got off of Damien and then walked over to Katie, making sure she was okay then he walked over to Joe and untied him. **_

"_**Thanks Max." Joe said as he hurried over to Katie.**_

_**Max and Joe helped Katie off of the ground then helped her toward the door. Before they got to the door however, Tom, Jared and Jordan stood in front of the door. **_

"_**Going somewhere?" Tom said to them. Jordan and Jared then punch both Joe and Max in the stomach, causing them both to let go of Katie. Katie fell to the floor but Tom caught her and held her close to him. He then pulled out Max's gun and pointed it at Katie's head. Max and Joe saw the gun pointing at Katie. Not wanting anything to happen to Katie, they put their hands up in surrender.**_

"_**Put them in the dungeon. Separate them." Jordan said to his brothers who did as they were told. Max and Joe knew that they had to depend on Nikki and everyone else to get them out. Max and Joe followed Jared and Tom to the dungeons. They both decided not to pull anymore tricks for Katie's sake, but Max knew that when Damien wakes up that he will hurt Katie and as her big brother and a detective he was determined to get Damien out of their lives forever, whatever it took.**_

_**When they got to the dungeons Max and Joe saw Tom lock Katie up in a different cell. But thankfully they were put together. They looked at each other as Tom, Jordan and Jared left the dungeon.**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Hours passed as Nikki sat at her desk waiting for the boys to come back. She had no idea that they are in big trouble. **_

"_**Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Maya asked Nikki. Nikki looked over at her and then said to her in a calm tone.**_

"_**No, I am going out with my boyfriend." Nikki answered as she looked at her watch. Her shift ended in less than two hours, so she thought that she would get some paper work done. But first she thought that she would call Jessie, she wanted to know if she had heard anything from Max and Joe.**_

"_**Oh, have fun then." Maya said to Nikki who wasn't listening. Nikki picked up her desk phone and began to dial Jessie's office number. It rang and rang. She hung up at the fifth ring, she figured that Jessie was out of the office, maybe she had gone home or maybe she had court. She didn't know. **_

_**She then began to dial Jessie's cellphone number. It rang and rang. Again on the fifth ring Nikki hung up and sighed. She didn't know why her friend wasn't picking up her phone, either of them.**_

_**Maya looked at Nikki and saw that she was frustrated about something.**_

"_**Everything okay, Detective?" Maya asked Nikki.**_

"_**Yeah," Nikki began. "Everything's fine." Nikki lied. She was starting to worry about her friends. But why was she worrying about Max and Joe they are trained homicide detectives, they can handle anything especially Max. Nikki shook off the worry and then got up from her chair. She decide that she had some time to kill before she left for home, so she could get ready to go out on a date with Steve. **_

"_**Where are you going?" Maya asked Nikki.**_

"_**I'm going down to the morgue and no you can't come." Nikki said to Maya as she left the bullpen. Maya just sighed and continued her paperwork.**_

_**Nikki opened the doors to the morgue and found that Alissa was nowhere to be seen. She figured that she went home after a long day of paperwork and dead bodies. She then decided to go home early and get ready for her date.**_

_**Meanwhile at the Roquette house, everyone was now home, it was getting to be 4o'clock in the evening. Steve was fixing his tie that he tied around his neck on his suit that he was wearing. **_

"_**You look very handsome, Steve!" Lilly said to him as she and Leona entered his and Nikki's bedroom.**_

"_**Yeah, Nikki's not going to know what hit her." Leona said agreeing. Steve smiled at them as he finished tying the knot.**_

"_**Thanks, girls!" He said to them as he walked over to them and hugged them. He hoped that Nikki would say yes when he asked. Lilly and Leona followed Steve out of the room just as Robbie and Rosie entered.**_

"_**Hey, have you guys seen mom?" Robbie asked Steve.**_

"_**She's still not home?" Steve asked them. Both Robbie and Rosie shook their head no and then left the room. Steve, Lilly and Leona looked at each other then left the room and headed down the stairs.**_

_**As Steve, Lilly and Leona came down the stairs they saw Nikki opening the front door to the house. Steve quickly ducked into the living room while Lilly and Leona said hi to their sister.**_

"_**Hey, Nikki. How was work?" Lilly asked looking at her then at her twin, Leona. Nikki looked at her sisters and smiled.**_

"_**No progress on our case. Max and Joe went to talk to Damien's men. They should be home later." Nikki said to her sisters. Lilly and Leona looked confused then Nikki remembered that they didn't know about Damien and about what happened at the crime scene.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Leona asked Nikki.**_

"_**I'll explain later, I promise. I am going out with Steve tonight. When Katie gets home, can you have her call me?" Nikki said to her sisters as she headed up the stairs.**_

"_**Katie's not home and hasn't been since the other night." Lilly said as both she and Leona followed her up the stairs.**_

"_**What? What do you mean?" Nikki asked her sisters.**_

"_**Don't worry about it, Nikki. We'll tell Jessie and Alissa. They will find her. You just go and get ready for your date with Steve." Leona explained as they both rushed Nikki up the stairs. Nikki knew that her sisters were up to something but knew that they were right. She hadn't been on a date with Steve in months, now was a great time to get worrying about Katie, Max and Joe off her mind by going out with the man she loved.**_

_**Nikki took at least twenty minutes to get ready. She walked down the stairs five minutes later. She wore an aqua blue strapless dress and dark brown high heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Her makeup complemented her face; she wore a dark colored lipstick and eye shadow. Steve just stared at her as he saw her walking down the stairs. He could see her beautiful brown eyes now looking right at him. He held his hand out for her to take.**_

"_**You look beautiful, Nikki." He said as he kissed her hand then he helped her put her coat on.**_

"_**Thank you, Steve!" she said as Steve opened the front door so Nikki could go out to the car. Before he followed however, he looked at Lilly and Leona, and then he gave them two thumbs up. They gave him two thumbs up then laughed.**_

_**As soon as Steve left the house he headed for the car, opening the passenger side door for Nikki his eyes looked her over as she got into the passenger side of the car. Steve then shut her door and walked around to the driver's side door. **_

_**As soon as he got into the driver's side he started the car. He put his seatbelt on as did Nikki. He pulled out of the driveway then drove away.**_

_**Jessie looked at her niece and nephew then at her sister.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Jessie heard Alissa ask Robbie and Rosie.**_

"_**Yeah, we haven't seen mom since the other night." Robbie explained to his aunts.**_

"_**Jess, I think that Katie maybe in trouble." Alissa said to her sister, forgetting that Robbie and Rosie were in the room.**_

"_**I agree, I think that Max and Joe are too." Jessie added.**_

_**Robbie looked at his sister then at his aunts.**_

"_**What do we do? How do we bring mom home?" Rosie asked before Robbie could. Jessie and Alissa looked at them then at each other. They knew that if they let Robbie and Rosie help try to get their mother back; they would end up finding out the truth about their father. Neither Jessie nor Alissa wanted them to find out the truth that way, they had been telling Katie to tell Robbie and Rosie the truth for about a year. But they also knew that they would have to find out eventually.**_

"_**I'll tell you what we're going to do," Jessie said to them as she walked over to a bookshelf. She pulled out the same book that Max had showed her last night when she came home from work. **_

_**She then opened to the same page Max had read to her the night before; his plan is to take away Damien's immortality forever then putting him behind bars where he belonged.**_

"_**We're going to look for the Jade Blade (that's what I am going to call it) that will take Damien's immortality away from him. I want this—" Jessie began to explain then stopped when she realized that Robbie and Rosie were still in the room.**_

"—_**Monster in jail where he belongs." Jessie continued as she looked at Alissa. They both knew what the other was really thinking about what Jessie really wanted to say.**_

"_**How do we find it?" Alissa asked her voice filled with determination. Jessie looked at the book in her hand and then read through it.**_

"_**Umm…" She began then looked up at her sister.**_

"_**What?" Robbie looked at both his aunts.**_

"_**Where is it, Jess?" Alissa asked her sister knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.**_

"_**It's—" Jessie began then looked at the book. "at the national history museum, but not in New York." Jessie added. Alissa stared at her sister; her eyes begged her to tell her where the sword was.**_

"_**It's in London." Was all Jessie could say as she then sat down on the couch, placing the book next to her.**_

"_**Why did it have to be in London?" Alissa asked sitting in their father's old chair, next to the couch.**_

"_**I know, right. Why is everything so complicated?" Jessie said agreeing. Alissa realized that she knows someone that could help them in London. She then ran out of the living room. Jessie picked up the book and began reading the pages again.**_

"_**Aunt Jessie, who is Damien and what does he want with our mother?" Robbie asked hoping that she would tell them.**_

_**Jessie looked up from the book then looked at her niece and nephew.**_

_**She didn't know how to tell two young kids that their mother was raped 8 years previous and became pregnant with them. How could she tell them? No, that was their mother's job. After they bring Katie home she is going to make sure that she tells her children the truth about who their father is and what he did to their mother.**_

"_**I think that's something you have to ask your mother. She wouldn't want me to tell you. Besides you're not ready to know the truth." Jessie said to them not realizing that what she had just said was something she was going to regret.**_

"_**What do you mean 'the truth', about what?" Robbie and Rosie asked together. They wanted now more than ever to know what their aunt had meant. Jessie looked at them and really wanted to tell them but knew that she couldn't. She promised Katie that she wouldn't unless she had too.**_

"_**Look, guys, I promised your mother that I wouldn't tell you. She wants to tell you herself. However, if by chance we can't recuse your mother right away then and only then will I tell you. Okay?" Jessie explained to her niece and nephew who looked at each other than at her. They then nodded their head in agreement.**_

"_**Okay, we understand. Can you at least tell us who Damien is?" Rosie asked Jessie. **_

"_**Okay, but I will only tell you only what you need to know so that you can help rescue your mother," Jessie explained as she put the book back down next to her. "Remember when you asked your mother who you two were named after and we said your grandparents?" Jessie began to explain to them as they both nodded. **_

"_**Yeah, we remember that day." Robbie said to his aunt as Jessie continued to explain.**_

"_**Well, you two were named after them for a reason," Jessie said pausing to see if they would ask why. When they didn't she continued. "It is because Damien killed them when your mother was only a baby." Robbie and Rosie looked shocked and waited for Jessie to continue. "We don't know the real reason why he killed them only that he did. Your uncle Max and I witnessed the whole thing. Your grandfather was a Detective too. All we really know is that he attempted to kidnap your mother two years later. We never know what he plans to do to her but each time it's different and much worse." Jessie explained with tears in her eyes as she thought about 8 years ago and when she saw the condition she saw her baby sister in.**_

_**8 years ago…**_

_**She wasn't prepared for what she was about to see as she entered Katie's hospital room. Jessie wanted to cry when she saw her baby sister lying in the bed hooked up to all kinds of machines. She saw bruises everywhere on Katie's body. She couldn't believe what Damien had put her through. It was horrible and she wanted justice for her baby sister. As soon as Max had found Katie he called her and told her that she was in critical condition. Jessie saw Max asleep in a chair next to Katie. She walked over and placed his coat that lay on another chair on him like a blanket. She sat down in the other chair and watched her sister, hoping that she would wake. She sat in that chair for hours and even fell asleep too. **_

_**Two hours had passed and Katie still hadn't woken up. Max was now awake and alert. He had placed his coat on Jessie as a blanket just as she had done for him. Max went to sit in the chair again, when he saw Joe enter the room with three cups of coffee in his hands.**_

"_**Hey," He said to his partner entering the room in barely a whisper not wanting to wake Jessie. Max looked at Joe and then said to him.**_

"_**Hey, you brought coffee!" Joe walked over to his partner and handed him one of the cups of coffee.**_

"_**How is she?" Joe asked Max. Jessie then stirred and answered**_

"_**There been no change. The doctors think that she may not wake up for at least a week, but I am praying that it's at least a day or two." Jessie said to him as she threw Max his coat. **_

_**Jessie saw that Joe looked around the room and as if on queue she answered.**_

"_**Alissa is at work. She couldn't see Katie like that. Everyone else is out looking for Damien." Jessie saw that Max and Joe were looking at her surprised.**_

_**Before she say anything to them, they saw a nurse enter the room.**_

"_**I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over. You'll have to leave." She said to them as Max and Joe showed her their badges. "Oh. Only one of you may stay with her tonight if you wish." The nurse added as she checked the monitors and then left the room. Max and Joe looked at each other.**_

"_**I'll stay, Max. You two should go home and get some rest. Max you haven't seen your children in a couple of days, so go be with them." Joe said to both Jessie and Max who looked at each other. Both wanted to stay but knew that they haven't gotten any real sleep since everything happened two weeks earlier. Both Jessie and Max stood up from their chairs and grabbed their coats.**_

"_**Call us as soon as she wakes up." Max said as both he and Jessie left the room after saying goodbye to Joe.**_

_**Neither one of them knew that when Katie wakes up that she will get some news that will change her life forever, fortunately Max already knew.**_

"_**Jessie, I need to tell you something about Katie," Max began looking at her. "About an hour before you came, the nurses told me that Katie's pregnant." Jessie looked at him like he was kidding. Hearing this angered her a lot. Now knowing what Damien had done to her baby sister, knowing that he destroyed her life.**_

"_**I want to kill him, Max! I want him to pay!" Jessie said to her brother who agreed but then said to her.**_

"_**He will. Katie will get justice, just like mom and dad. What Damien has done to her will never be forgotten and knowing Damien he will make sure of that. He must never know about Katie's pregnancy. If he does…" Max explained to Jessie who could bear to hear any more of this. Jessie looked at her brother then walked away. He knew that she couldn't take any more of this.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Max asked his sister who turned around and said to him.**_

"_**To make sure that when we catch Damien, he is put away for a long time and will never Katie or us again." She said as she continued to walk away. Max just stood in his spot and smiled as he watched her walk away. **_

"_**Hello? Aunt Jessie, are you okay?" Rosie asked her aunt as she snapped out of her daydream. **_

"_**Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said to them lying. Robbie and Rosie sat on the couch next to her. They were about to say something when Alissa re-entered the living room.**_

"_**Where did you go?" Jessie asked her sister.**_

"_**I know how to get the Jade Blade without stealing it!" Alissa said all proud of herself. Jessie looked at her very eager to hear what Alissa was going to say.**_

"_**I have a friend who works at the museum in London. He said that he would loan it to us. He's going to tell his boss' that he's loaning to a friend who works with the police in the states as part of a very important investigation." Alissa explained again all proud of her self.**_

"_**Okay, how long do we have to wait?" Jessie asked looking at Alissa who had a dorky smile on her face.**_

"_**He'll be here tomorrow night at the latest." Alissa said to her sister whom looked very un-happy.**_

"_**Okay, that gives us enough time to make a plan." Jessie said to them.**_

_**They all began to pitch ideas to each other until something sounded good enough to actually use in their plan to rescue Katie.**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Nikki didn't know where Steve was taking her until she saw him pull into a familiar place.**_

"_**Steve," She began as she looked at him. "Why are we here?" Steve looked at her and smiled at her. He then put the car into park then turned the engine off. He got out of the car without saying a word to her. He opened her door and held out his hand for her to take.**_

_**She took his hand and got out of the car looking at him. She wanted to know what he was up too. They walked over to a nearby bench; Nikki sat down while Steve said that he had to check on something. **_

_**Nikki's mind drifted to Katie, Max and Joe. She couldn't help but know that they were in trouble and that she was doing nothing about it, instead she was on a date with her boyfriend. She hoped that wherever they were that they were okay, though she knew that Katie might not be and that she would never be the same again. As she waited for Steve to come back she began to remember the night they had found Katie. **_

_**8 years ago…**_

_**Nikki followed Max and Joe into the abandoned house; her gun was drawn ready to shoot if necessary. They didn't know what they were going to find, if they were going to find Katie alive or not at all. As they entered the house, they split up, Nikki and Joe went upstairs while Max took the main floor and basement. **_

_**As Nikki followed Joe up the stairs she looked around, she had the feeling that they weren't alone. When they got to the top of the stairs, they both saw four rooms, three bedrooms and one bathroom.**_

_**Joe took the room closet to the stairs, a bedroom while Nikki took the one next to it.**_

_**As soon as she opened the door to the room she raised her weapon just in case. But when the door opened she didn't see anything but an eerie and barren room. The room had a bed and dresser. The bed was made and there were two decorative pillows and a stuffed bear. Nikki sighed then entered the room. She had a feeling that something wasn't right, but maybe that was because Katie was in the house and she knew it. She slowly walked over to the closet and slowly opened the door, her weapon still drawn.**_

_**As she opened it she saw nothing in it. It was completely empty. Nikki lowered her weapon then walked out of the room. She saw that Joe had walked out of the last room, when they both heard Max calling out to them from the main floor.**_

_**Joe and Nikki looked at each other then ran as fast as they could to their partner. Nikki hoped that he was okay and hoped that he had found Katie. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to find Katie and bring her home safely but, since they all knew what Damien was capable of, finding Katie alive was slim. **_

"_**What happened?" Nikki heard Joe asked their partner as they both reached the bottom of the stairs.**_

"_**I found blood," Max said to them his voice shaking. Nikki looked at him; she saw nothing but fear and anger in his eyes.**_

_**Nikki hoped that it wasn't Katie's or human. She hoped that if it was Katie's that she was alive. Max stood next to a door; they all knew that it was the basement door. Nikki saw Max opened the door slowly; she raised her gun as she followed him slowly down the stairs. She knew that Joe was behind her, because he wanted to find Katie as much as she and Max did.**_

"_**Katie!" She shouted hoping that Katie would be able to respond to her call. Silence filled the room as the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs. Nikki could hardly see where she was going due to it being so dark. Then the lights turned on and saw that Max found a light switch on the wall next to him. Nikki scanned the room to see if she could find anything out of the ordinary. The basement smelled of death. They knew that Damien was here at some point. They knew that he had Katie here in this room, and god only knows he did what to her. Nikki scanned the room again and knew that something wasn't right with on the far wall. She quickly holstered her weapon and ran over to a nearby wall. She then looked more closely at the bookshelf that she now stood in front of. She began to search it for a secret lever or maybe a button. She didn't find a lever or a button but she did notice that there was a door behind it. Nikki pulled the bookshelf out from the wall to reveal a large door with a padlock on it. She looked at both Max and Joe then she saw Max raise his gun and shoot the lock. When it fell to the ground, Nikki opened the door only to wish she hadn't. **_

_**As soon as she opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. They saw Katie lying on a mattress in the center of the room, covered in blood. The room looked like a bomb went off and a struggle had happened as though Katie had freed herself at one point and then Damien tried to overpower her and won. She saw Max and Joe quickly run over to Katie, who was unconscious. Nikki looked around and saw that there were two chairs facing each other, she assumed that Damien had Katie tied up in the chair at one point. **_

"_**She's alive! Call a bus, NOW!" She heard Max shout. She saw Joe untie Katie's wrists and ankles from the frames of the bed. She saw him whip out his cellphone and call 911. She didn't want to know what Damien had done to Katie. Knowing that she went through hell was something that no one should ever have to go through, and to even think about it, sickened her.**_

_**Her stomach ached at the sight of what she was seeing. Nikki walked over to the mattress to get a closer look at Katie. She saw that Katie had a black eye, bruises on her arms, legs and chest. She saw that her clothes were ripped badly; the buttons on her shirt were all gone. She saw that Katie's jeans were on the floor next to the mattress. Now Nikki knew what Damien had done to her friend. Katie was more than a friend to her, she was like another sister.**_

_**She saw that Joe was on the verge of crying but knew that he was trying to hide it. Nikki couldn't help but wonder why. Why was it always someone she loved, someone she cared about. She wanted to find Damien and put his sorry ass in jail. But she knew that would never happen because he wasn't like other murders they put away.**_

_**Nikki looked at Max who looked back at her. He had a shocked look on his face. She had left the room; she couldn't look at Katie in that condition anymore.**_

_**She could hear Katie's screams echo in her ears as she was shocked back into reality. She saw Steve walking toward her, she smiled slightly at him. She was glad to see him. She felt like she had been back in that room where she and her partners, Max and Joe had found Katie 8 years previous. She shook her head slightly determined not to think about her friends right now. **_

"_**Come with me, Nikki," He said to her as he took her hand and pulled off of the bench. "I have a surprise. Close your eyes" He added to her as they began to walk. Nikki closed her eyes as continued to walk with Steve guiding her.**_

_**About what seemed like an hour walk, but was only a five minute walk later, they stopped. Nikki kept her eyes shut as Steve moved to stand next to her.**_

"_**Open them." He said to her. Nikki opened her eyes and saw a beautiful brown horse with white on its nose, standing in front of her attached to it was a carriage as big as Cinderella's. Nikki stood in her spot speechless. She didn't know what to say, she suddenly turned to him and kissed him on the lips. After about a minute, Nikki walked over to the carriage and waited for Steve to open the door for her. He however, just stood in shock and gave a geekish smile.**_

"_**Are you coming?" She asked him impatiently. Steve walked over to the carriage and opened the door for her. As she got in she wondered what else Steve was going to surprise her with.**_

_**As the carriage began to move Steve looked at Nikki who was staring out of the window next to her. He smiled at her as he thought about his future with her. He could see them married with two beautiful children. He put a hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a very small box.**_

"_**Nikki," He began to say to her as she looked at him. "I love you very much; you mean more to me than anything in the world. I have been thinking about asking you this for a very long time, I have been scared to ask. Every time you go into work I worry about if you are coming home or not. What I am trying to say…" Steve continued as he opened the small box in his hand. In it was a very beautiful diamond ring. "Will you make me the happiest man and become my wife?" **_

_**Nikki looked at the ring and then at Steve. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the right. She was so shocked; she didn't know what to say. **_

"_**OH MY GOD! Yes, I will marry you!" She finally said to him as tear filled her eyes then ran down her cheeks. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. They then kissed happily.**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Max sat in his cell, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking of his daughters and how much he missed them. He promised himself that when they get out of here, and they will, that he will spend more time with his family. Though he was glad that he wasn't alone in the dungeon, he hoped that he could think of a plan to escape. His has no idea that Jessie and Alissa know about the Jade blade and that they had a way of getting it, legally. Max thought about his late wife and how she was full of life. God, he missed her so much. He couldn't bring himself to move on from her death. His mind drifted to when he first met her ten years ago. **_

_**10 years ago…**_

_**He was sitting at his desk reading up on a triple homicide of a mother, father and their 5 year-old daughter, when he saw a beautiful young woman entered the squad room and head for his desk.**_

_**He looked up from his case file and looked at her, he noticed that she a beautiful green eyes.**_

"_**Can I help you?" He asked her. She smiled at him slightly and looked at him.**_

"_**I'm agent McCarthy, I'm looking for Captain Rivers." She said to him as his eyes began to fill with anger. If there was one thing besides criminals that he hated and that was the FBI. He hated to work with the FBI more than any other agency and it was because of one agent in particular, Agent Kane. **_

"_**He's not in his office at the moment." Max said to her as he looked at her angrily. "Maybe there is something I can help you with?" He added. He really just wanted her to leave but knew that part of him didn't want her too. Agent McCarthy placed a manilla envelope on his desk. Max grabbed the envelope and opened it. It was a transfer request granted by her FBI boss. Max wondered why she wanted to transfer but didn't bother asking.**_

_**"I'm transferring here. I'm no longer Agent McCarthy. I'm a Detective now. I hope we will work well together." She said to Max who just looked at her with his angry eyes. As much as he hated the FBI he could bring himself to hate her. **_

"_**What's your first name?" He asked her.**_

_**She smiled at him. "It's Jenny. What's yours?" She asked him.**_

"_**Max. Nice to meet you Jenny." He said as he handed the envelope back to her. She took it gratefully from him. She then got up and headed toward Captain Rivers' office. She saw that he was now in there. Max smiled at her as he watched her walk away then before she entered the office she looked back at him and smiled back. He knew from that day on that she was going to be a part of his life forever.**_

_**Max was snapped back to reality when he heard the dungeon doors open. He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly got up from where he sat and ran over to his cell door to get a better look.**_

_**Max saw three men finally enter the dungeon, he recognized one of them as to be Michael Nelson, the victim's boyfriend.**_

_**Max moved away from his cell door when he saw the three men walk toward his cell door. Michael walked into the cell and stood in the doorway with two others.**_

"_**What do you want?" Max asked in a very rude tone.**_

_**Michael laughed as he walked up to Max. **_

"_**Now, now, Detective. I'd be careful what I'd say if I were you." Michael said to Max with a slight smirk on his face.**_

_**Max smiled back at Michael as he said.**_

"_**You're not me! I'm not a murderer and kidnapper like you!" Michael just looked at Max with anger in his eyes. "What? Cat got your tongue, Michael?" Max added as Michael backhanded him across the face. Max didn't care what Michael or Damien did to him as long as Joe and Katie were safe.**_

"_**Just for that, Detective," Michael began as he gave another evil grin. "your sister and partner will pay the price." Michael continued as he turned to leave the room.  
**_

"_**NO!" Michael heard Max shout. He turned around and looked at Max.**_

"_**What will you do for them, Detective?" Michael asked Max.**_

"_**Anything." Max answered without hesitation. Michael looked at Max and knew he was going to say that.**_

"_**How about that? Katie said the same thing." Michael said to Max who looked confused. "Damien wants to see you before he starts his fun with your sister." Michael added seeing Max's face turn from anger to fear back to anger. Michael grabbed Max by his arm but he shoved him off. **_

"_**If Damien wants to see me then he can come down here himself, stupid coward." Max said to Michael.**_

"_**I'm here, Max. That's enough Michael." Damien said to both Max and Michael. Michael looked at Damien then walked out of the cell, his two friends followed.**_

_**Damien looked at Max and smiled evilly.**_

"_**What do you want?" Max asked knowing exactly what he wanted.**_

_**Damien circled Max for a moment then without warning he punched Max in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Max knew that he deserved that for hitting him earlier.**_

"_**That, Max, was for earlier. You think that you are so smart? I have more power than you think." Damien said to Max who was still lying on the floor. Max tried to get up but before he could he found that he couldn't move. Damien placed a hand over Max and said to him.**_

"_**This is going to hurt," just then Damien levitated Max into the air. He then made rope appear out of nowhere, it wrapped around Max's wrists and ankles. Max then scream in pain as he felt something go through his body. Electricity came down the ropes and hit Max everywhere. Damien then made knives appear and elevated them in front of Max. The knives then came at Max but thankfully he was able to dodge them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge them forever.**_

"_**Stop!" Max shouted to Damien who just smiled at him.**_

"_**Fine. But just so you know, Katie's going to get it worse. Both you and Detective Hagen will both have a front row seat." Damien said to Max.**_

"_**I-I'm going to k-kill you, Damien!" Max said his speech slurring slightly. Damien just shook his head and looked at Max.**_

"_**You keep forgetting that you can't kill me! You can't hurt me but I can hurt you and your family." Damien said to Max.**_

"_**What about the blade of Jade?" Max asked panting slightly as he saw the smirked was wiped off Damien's face.**_

"_**There is no such blade!" Damien shouted to Max. Max smiled at Damien and knew that Damien was scared.**_

"_**Yes, there is! Is that why you killed my father, because he knew how to take away your immortality and your powers?" Max asked as he saw the fear growing in Damien's eyes. "My father told you that the blade of Jade doesn't kill just takes immortality and power away," Max added. Damien knew that Max was getting to him. "He knew where it was and he wouldn't tell you even after you killed my mother." Max had finally figured it out, why Damien had killed his parents. Damien looked away from Max.**_

"_**I don't believe any of this." Damien said to Max. **_

"_**I know where it is and I will never tell you where it is." Max said lying. Max really didn't know where the Jade blade was, even if he did he really wouldn't tell him anyway.**_

"_**You want a bet?" Damien asked Max as he rushed out of the room. The ropes around Max's wrists and ankles disappeared and fell to the floor; he fell to the floor too. Max knew that he shouldn't have said that. Now his sister's life was in danger.**_

"_**Drats!" he said as he hit his forehead with his hand, he then slowly and painfully got up off of the floor and limps over to the door. He tried the handle but found that it was locked. He then sat in a corner and waited for something to happen. He wished that he hadn't said anything about the sword.**_

_**Michael walked into Katie's cell; he saw that she was sitting in a far corner. He smiled when he saw her. She looked at him confused.**_

"_**Michael, what do you want?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.**_

_**He didn't answer her, instead he walked toward her and smiled once again at her. **_

"_**You know what I want! The same thing I wanted from Colleen." Katie looked at him confused for a moment. She backed up as Michael walked toward her.  
**_

"_**What did you do to her, Michael?" Katie asked worried that something happened to her friend. Max got to tell her about Colleen's death.**_

"_**I killed her, after Damien tortured her. He knew that, she knew where you were and he wanted to know. So he tortured her for it. She never told him though." Michael said to Katie who was now completely up against a wall. **_

"_**You didn't have to kill her." Katie said to him as he caressed her cheek but she slapped his hand away. He slapped her across the face.**_

"_**I did what I had too!" He said to her in almost a shout as he grabbed her chin and kissed her suddenly. Katie screamed but found that it was muffled. She tried to push him off her but he was just too strong. She bit him on the lip causing him to yell in pain. He let go of her and wiped the blood from his lip onto his sleeve. He smiled at her as he lunged at her. He grabbed her and through her to the ground causing her to land on her right arm, she winced in pain.**_

"_**Why are you working for Damien? Whatever he promised you, he won't keep it." Katie said trying to reason with Michael. Michael looked at Katie. She stood up slowly, and looked at him.**_

"_**He didn't have to promise me anything. I was the one who told him where you were. I was the one who kidnapped you, remember?" He asked laughing. Michael circled Katie but she mirrored him. **_

"_**Yeah, I remember. At least you didn't do that in front of my nieces and kids-." She said as she mirrored his moves again then she saw Damien standing in the doorway. He heard every word of what they had said.**_

"_**Michael, what are you doing?" Damien asked. Michael turned around to see Damien standing in the doorway.**_

"_**I—I was just talking to Katie." He said to Damien. Damien walked over to Michael and smiled at him.**_

"_**You may go now, Michael." Damien said. Michael looked at Damien then at Katie and saw that she just stood in her spot frozen with fear.**_

_**Michael left the cell then the dungeon without another word. Damien turned his attention to Katie and smiled at her.**_

"_**I hear that you have kids, Katie. Is that true?" Damien asked her. Katie just continued to stand where she was and didn't say a word. She didn't want to put Robbie and Rosie in danger.**_

"_**I asked you a question!" Damien said as he grabbed her sore arm. She gasped in pain but continued to say nothing to him.**_

"_**Fine, I think it's time that I finish what I started with you!" Damien said to Katie trying to intimidate her. Katie was too scared to say or do anything. Damien pulled out the cattle prod and made sure that she saw it. When she saw the cattle prod her eyes widened in fear. She walked backward as she saw him walk toward her. "You don't want me to use this again, do you?" He asked her with an evil grin on his face. Katie shook her head slightly. "Then," He began again. He held the cattle prod up to her face causing her eyes to widen again. "Answer the question." He continued.**_

_**Katie knew that if she didn't want him to use the cattle prod on her again that she should tell him what he wanted know.**_

"_**Y—Yes, I have two kids. Please, don't hurt them; they don't know who you are." Katie said scared her voice trembling with fear.**_

_**Damien looked at her then he said to her laughing.**_

"_**There, was that so hard?" She looked at him with complete disgust. He moved the cattle prod away from her and she sighed in relief. He caressed her cheek but she turned away at his touch. Damien looked at Katie and wondered if she knew anything about the Jade Blade. "What do you know of the Jade Blade?" He asked her. Katie looked at him like he was crazy. **_

"_**I—I don't know what you're talking about." She said to him her voice shaking a little. Damien looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth but he had a feeling that she knew something about the Jade Blade.**_

"_**The Jade Blade is the only thing that can take away my immortality and my powers. I think that you know something about it!" He said to her trying to hide the fact that he was scared. Katie could hear the fear in his voice. She really didn't know anything about the Jade blade. The Jade Blade is actually a sword with a long blade made of Jade stone.**_

"_**I don't know anything about this sword or blade, whatever it's called and even if I did know something about it, you know that I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended on it!" Katie said to Damien not looking at him. She hated him more than any other villain that she has faced in her life. Damien looked at her then without warning he jammed the cattle prod into her chest and turned it on.**_

_**Katie screamed so loud that she thought that she was going to die from the pain. The pain was so unbearable that she passed out. Damien looked at her unconscious form and then smiled, like he had just thought of more things that he could do to her. He then picked up her unconscious form and then walked out of her cell and then the dungeon.**_

_**Chapter 16:**_

"_**Do you think it will work, Jess? I don't think we should take that chance." Alissa said to her sister as she looked at their niece and nephew. Jessie looked up at her sister and then said to her in a very determined a serious tone.**_

"_**They have the right to know what their father did to their mother 8 years ago." Alissa knew that Jessie was right but she also knew that telling Robbie and Rosie now maybe bad. They looked confused and wondered what their aunts were talking about. Lilly and Leona sat next to Robbie and Rosie then looked up at Jessie and Alissa.**_

"_**Can we tell them now?" Leona asked then Lilly continued.**_

"_**It may help them understand what happened to their mother. Since no one really knows what really happened except Katie then we should tell them what we can about the day Max, Joe and Nikki found her." Lilly explained then looked at her sister.**_

_**Robbie and Rosie sat quietly looking at each other and at their aunts, their eyes begging them to tell them what happened to their mother.**_

_**Both Jessie and Alissa knew that Lilly was right, it may help Robbie and Rosie to understand what happened to their mother but what good would telling them now. Their mother was in trouble and they wanted to know what happened to her 8 years previous.**_

"_**So, who is our father and what did he do to mom?" Robbie asked their aunts. Jessie and Alissa just looked at each other and then sighed. **_

"_**Do you know the man that has your mother?" Alissa asked both Robbie and Rosie. They shook their head 'no' and then waited for her to continue. "His name is Damien. He is the one that killed our parents, your grandparents; he is also the one who kidnapped your mother 8 years ago." Alissa said to them her mind flashing back to the day when they found out that their baby sister was kidnapped. She quickly put the memory out of her mind then continued. "He did things to her that no one should ever have to go through. He did however almost kill her. If Max, Joe and Nikki didn't get there when they did then your mother wouldn't be here." Alissa said as tears flowed down her face. Jessie placed a hand on her sister's shoulder as she looked at her. "Excuse me," She said to them as she got up and left the living room.**_

"_**But, who is our father?" Rosie asked Jessie asked not understanding.**_

_**Jessie looked at her niece then sighed once more.**_

"_**I—I think you should have your mother tell you. She can help you understand better and tell you who he is." Jessie finally said to them.**_

"_**But—" Rosie began only to be cut off by Jessie.**_

"_**Damien didn't only hurt your mother; he hurt your aunt Alissa too. But he didn't hurt her the way he hurt your mother. I want you two to focus on rescuing your mother and only on that. Don't worry about Damien; we will take care of him." Jessie said to her niece and nephew. She then turned to Lilly and Leona. "We want you two to be with Robbie and Rosie at all times. Karla and Kim are to stay with you as well. Got it?" Jessie asked them as they nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Do we even know where Damien has mom?" Robbie asked his aunt. Jessie looked at Robbie; she knew that they didn't know where to start. But she had a feeling that she knew where Damien has Katie, Max and Joe of course they don't know about Max and Joe yet. Jessie looked at Robbie and Rosie then said to them.  
**_

"_**It's getting late. You two need to get to bed if we are going to find your mother tomorrow." She got up from where she sat then walked over to them. "Don't worry about your mother; she knows how to take care of herself. If there is one thing I know about your mother, it's that she is full of surprises." She said to Robbie and Rosie. She knew that they are worried about her, just as much as everyone else is.**_

_**They all looked at each other then left the living room. Jessie went to check on Alissa to make sure that she was okay. She knows how painful talking about what Damien did to Katie is and she hoped that one else will ever have to go through it. She saw Robbie, Rosie, Karla, Kim, Lilly and Leona walk up the stairs. she would check on them after she checked her sister.**_

_**Jessie hated Damien just as much as Katie and Alissa did, but no one in the family hated him more than Max. She will never forget what Max did to Damien as revenge for what he had done to Katie and Alissa. She walked into the kitchen to see if Alissa was in there and found that she wasn't. She then checked Alissa's bedroom and found that it too was empty. She knew better than to panic, she rushed over to the back door as she re-entered the kitchen.**_

"_**M**_aybe Alissa's outside._**" She thought to herself as she opened the back door and saw Alissa sitting on the swing on the deck.**_

"_**What's the matter, Jess?" Alissa asked her sisters thinking that one of the kids was hurt. Jessie walked outside and sat next to her on the swing.**_

"_**Nothing's wrong. I thought I lost you too," Jessie said to her sister. Alissa smiled at her, great full that she has family that loved her a lot. "I wanted to make sure that you're alright?" Jessie asked her sister.**_

_**Alissa looked at the ground then looked at her sister.**_

"_**I can't get that night out of my head, Jess. Neither of them." She said to Jessie who saw that she was starting to cry.**_

"_**I can't stop thinking about those nights either, Lis. But we have to be strong for Katie. She knows that we won't stop looking for her. Just try and get through tonight and then we'll figure the rest out tomorrow. I got a plan anyway, but we need that Blade to make sure that it will work." Jessie explained to her sister. Alissa looked at the ground again then said to her sister again.**_

"_**I try really hard not to think about him. He hurt me too, Jess. He could—" Alissa said as she began to cry. Jessie embraced her sister and Alissa began to cry hard into her sister's chest.  
**_

"_**I know, honey. I know. But you know what, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Jessie said. Alissa looked up at her sister with her bug shot eyes. "What do you say that we go and rescue our sister after a good night's sleep?" Jessie added trying to cheer her sister up. Alissa shook her head 'Yes' then they stood up and went back into the house. Both girls were very tired, it now being 10pm, Jessie and Alissa both climbed the stairs and headed for their rooms.**_

_**About an hour later, Nikki and Steve came home. They both entered the house, they saw that there were no lights on; they figured that everyone had gone to bed. Nikki walked into the living room; she saw something on the coffee table that had her and Steve's names on it. It was a note.**_

_**She picked up the note and recognized the writing to be Jessie's.**_

_**It says:**_

Nikki and Steve,

Congrats on getting engaged! Lilly and Leona told us. I just wanted to tell you that we have a plan on how to rescue Katie. I believe it's where Damien has Katie. We also found a way to harm Damien. But it won't kill him. We'll explain more tomorrow at breakfast.

Goodnight and see you tomorrow,

Jessie

_**Nikki read the note again and then said **_

"_**What about Max and Joe? I think—No, I know that they are in trouble too." Nikki looked at the note then placed it back on the coffee table. Steve walked up behind her then he put both arms around her waist.**_

"_**Maybe," He began as he kissed her forehead. "They don't know that Max and Joe are in trouble too," Steve continued as Nikki placed her arms on his. Nikki thought about it for a moment. They hadn't even known Katie was missing until earlier that night. It might have been possible.**_

"_**Maybe," She said aloud. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired." She said to Steve as they walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to their bedroom.**_

_**Katie woke up to find that she was tied to an altar. She was in a long black dress that she knew was not hers. She looked around to find that she was in a completely different room. She saw a large room with no windows, from what she could tell. She also saw a table next to the altar, she was tied to. She struggled against the straps that now bound her already bruised wrists and ankles. They had been bruised from the last time she was tied up, when she was tied to the bed and when she struggled to try and get free. On the table she could see more torturing tools; she knew that they were Damien's. She hoped that he wasn't in the room with her, she was dead wrong though. The straps were too tight and made sure she wasn't going to escape. She heard laughter as she continued to struggle, though she knew that it was no good. She stopped when she heard him laugh. Her heart sank as she saw him walk into the light with a sick grin on his face. Katie's eyes filled with fear and knew that if she was rescued that she was never going to be the same ever again.**_

"_**So," Damien began to say to Katie. "Where should we start?" Damien continued as he picked up one of his tools as waved it in her face. **_

"_**How about somewhere my brother can rearrange your face?!" Katie said to Damien as she looked at him. Damien looked at Katie then he placed the object he held in his hand back down on the table and walked toward her. **_

"_**Your brother is going to be watching me do the most horrible things to you before I slowly kill you. Same goes for that partner of his." Damien said to Katie who looked more angry than scared. Damien picked up a knife and walked closer to her. She struggled against the straps that bound her wrists and ankles, she didn't care if her wrists hurt; she just wanted so much to get the heck away from him. Damien smiled at her when he brought the knife closer to her. **_

"_**I—I'll tell you what I know about the Jade Blade." Katie said trying to bargain with him. Damien just laughed at her.**_

"_**Nice try, Katie. I already asked your brother." Damien placed the tip of the knife on the top of her dress and began to cut it open. **_

"_**They are yours, you know." She said to him not thinking about what she just said. Damien looked at her confused.**_

"_**What?" He asked her. She looked at him.**_

"_**My kids. T-They are yours too." She stated. He put the knife back on the table then he picked up the cattle prod. Katie stared at it and swallowed hard.**_

"_**No, you're lying. I don't have kids." Damien said as he placed the cattle prod on her now exposed chest.**_

"_**They are 8 years old. Do the math, nitwit. They are yours." She said to him once again. Damien looked at her like she was crazy but then he realized that it was possible that they were his.**_

"_**If they are indeed mine, then I want to meet them." Damien said to Katie who wanted to kill him if he laid a hand on her kids. "What are their names?" He asked her as he laid the cattle prod down on her chest. Katie wished that she hadn't said anything about her kids.**_

"_**R-Robbie and R-Rosie. They're t-twins. P—please, don't hurt them. You can continue to do whatever you want to me but you don't touch my kids." Katie said as she thought about the day they were born, she made a promise that she would never let anything happen to them. She was only 18 years old when she had Robbie and Rosie.**_

_**8 years ago…**_

_**Katie sat in her hospital bed with her new born babies in her arms. She was so happy to see them and that they were here.**_

_**She saw her brother, Detective Max Roquette, enter her hospital room.**_

"_**Hey," He said to her as she looked at him for a moment.**_

"_**Hi," She said right back. She didn't even look at him she was too busy smiling at her bundles of joy. **_

"_**Did you pick a name for them yet?" He asked as he sat in a chair next to her bed. She smiled at him then looked at her son and daughter.**_

"_**Robert Joseph and Rosanna Marie," She said aloud as she watched them sleep in her arms.**_

"_**You named them after mom and dad?" He asked his baby sister smiling.**_

"_**I thought that I would feel more connected to them and I love the names." She said. Max looked at his sister and smiled at her. He was glad that he named her kids after their parents but she didn't have too.**_

"_**May I hold one of them?" He asked her.**_

"_**Of course, Max." As he gently grabbed Roseanna out of her arms carefully, trying not to wake her. Katie looked down at her son and smiled then looked at her brother who had sat back down in the chair next to her holding her sleeping daughter.**_

"_**Are you guys still looking for him?" she asked Max who knew whom she was talking about.**_

"_**Not officially but Joe, Nikki and I are still looking in our off hours." He said to her seeing that she was disappointed.**_

"_**I didn't think I could handle having them. I thought about giving them up so many times and I also thought about getting an abortion." Katie said to her brother. **_

"_**You have us. We will always be here to help you, Katie. You will be a great mother." Max said to her.**_

"_**But what happens when they are older and ask about their father, what do I tell them, Max?" She asked her brother. He sighed and said to her.**_

"_**Then you decide then what to tell them. They will understand, they are after all your children." Katie smiled at her brother, thankful that she had such a great big brother.**_

_**Just then she saw her sisters and friends enter the room.**_

"_**Hey, Katie. How are you feeling?" Detective Joe Hagen asked his friend. Katie looked at him as he walked over to Max. **_

"_**I'm good. The doctors say that I can take them home tomorrow." She said to him. She saw Max hand Roseanna to Joe. She handed her son to Jessie.**_

"_**What did you name them, Katie?" Alissa asked as she smiled at her new niece and nephew.**_

"_**Robert Joseph and Rosanna Marie. Robert and Roseanna are after mom and dad. Joseph is after Joe and Marie I just like the name." Katie explained to them. Joe looked at Katie at the fact that she gave her son his name as a middle name. Joe smiled at her as he handed her a sleeping Roseanna. She smiled back at Joe, thankful to have him in her life. **_

_**Katie looked up at Damien and thought about her children, and how they would react when they found out who their father is.**_

"_**They don't know that you are their father, Damien. I never told them." Katie said to him as she watched the knife in his hand.**_

"_**Oh. What did you tell them?" Damien asked her as he ran his finger over the blade of the knife. Katie stared at him then at the blade as she saw him run his finger over the blade again. **_

"_**I told them that you were dead!" Katie said to him as she watched him. Damien looked at Katie with a very angry look, then he walked towards her. Katie closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. Damien placed the knife on Katie's right arm and dragged the blade down slowly. Katie let out a piercing scream of pain. Damien smiled evilly at Katie as tears began to fall down her face. **_

"_**What other lies have you told them about me?" Damien asked as he removed the blade from her arm. Blood ran heavily down her arm. She looked away from Damien but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "WHAT ELSE DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Damien shouted to her. Tears fell down her face again. She looked right into his evil blue eyes and spat at him. Damien let go of Katie's chin and whipped off her spit with his hand. He looked at her then said to her.**_

"_**You want to play hard to get do ya? I can go for that!" He said as he snatched the cattle prod off the table next to the altar and held it in where she could see it. Then without warning Damien slammed the cattle prod onto her chest and turned it on. Katie let out another piercing scream, one that can be heard in the dungeons.**_

_**Max watched what Damien had done to his baby sister. He wanted to go and rescue Katie more than anything right now. He didn't care what happened to him as long as she was safe. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that she would get through this. He knew that Joe was thinking the same thing. He knew that Joe was watching Damien torture Katie too, and he knew that it was killing him too. Max watched as Damien used the cattle prod again and again on Katie and he heard her scream over and over again. **_

"_**Katie," He said. "I'm sorry." He continued as he slid down to the floor in front of the wall he had been standing in front of. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't rescue his baby sister and he knew that there was nothing he could do to save her. Max was now in a no win situation. **_

_**Meanwhile, Joe wasn't going to give up that easily. he wasn't ready to give up on rescuing Katie. There was no way he was going to ever give up on her. He loves her and he promised himself that when they get out of here he was going to tell her. He watched as Damien tortured her again and again. He knew that Max was going crazy and wished that there was something he could do to help rescue the woman he loves.**_

_**Joe looked around his cell and noticed something out of the ordinary, He noticed that there was a vent up on the wall. Though he didn't know if he could reach it.**_

_**He didn't know where it would go but he didn't care as long as it lead somewhere other than the dungeon.**_

_**Joe jumped to see if he could try and reach it. He found that he couldn't.**_

"_**Damn! If only I was a few feet taller or I had something to stand on!" Joe said to himself as he looked around the room again. **_

_**Suddenly, a large heavy wooden box appeared in front of him.**_

"_**Wow! I wish I had a million dollars!" He said to see if money would appear. When nothing happened he laughed then said to himself. "I had to try." He climbed onto the wooden box and was able to reach the air vent. He quickly and quietly took the cover off and crawled in.**_

"_**Hold on Katie!" He thought to himself as he began to crawl. Not knowing where the vents lead. **_

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**As soon as morning came, both Robbie and Rosie were up and dressed. Robbie and Rosie waited impatiently for everyone else to wake up. Both Robbie and Rosie wanted to save their mother from this man they just found out is their father. They hated that their mother didn't tell them the truth but they also couldn't blame her if he is a bad man. **_

_**Nikki and Steve were the next to get up. Nikki went into the kitchen to start breakfast while Steve went into the living room to talk to Robbie and Rosie. **_

"_**How do we save our mother without getting captured ourselves?" Robbie asked Steve who looked at them. Rosie looked at her brother and then without warning she passed out.**_

"_**Rosie!" Both Steve and Robbie shouted as they ran quickly over to her. Robbie knelt next to her and held her.  
**_

_**He felt her pulse and found that it was weak. **_

"_**What's going on? Is Rosie going to be okay?" Robbie asked Steve who didn't say anything as he hurried out of the room.**_

_**Steve hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel and ran it under warm water.**_

"_**What's that for Steve?" Nikki asked her fiancé.**_

"_**It's for Rosie, she passed out." he answered calmly so she wouldn't freak out. Nikki looked at him then she ran into the living room where she saw Robbie holding Rosie in his arms.**_

"_**What happened?" Nikki asked Robbie.**_

_**Robbie had a worried look on his face but his eyes said that he was scared. Robbie and Rosie are close, as about as close as siblings can be. They are best friends and get along very well. He hoped that his sister would be alright. Just then they heard everyone else coming down the stairs. Jessie and Alissa came into the living room and saw what was going on. They both saw Rosie lying in Robbie's arms and ran over to them. **_

"_**We don't know what happened, we were talking to Steve and then she just passed out." Robbie said in a panicked voice. He was now more determined to help find his mother, she would know what to do about Rosie.**_

"_**I got a cloth to put on her forehead, it should help. Maybe it will help her wake up. Let's lay her on the couch." Steve said to Robbie as he placed the cloth he'd gotten from the kitchen on Rosie's forehead. Then he and Robbie gently carried her to the couch and laid her down gently.**_

_**Alissa looked at her niece and hoped that she would be okay. She turned to look at her family.**_

"_**What do we do now?" She heard Steve ask them. Alissa looked at him then said to him.**_

"_**Now we save Katie. My friend is coming by later to help us with something before we can put our plan into action." Alissa said to them. Nikki turned to look at them then she added.**_

"_**Max and Joe are in trouble too. I think Damien has them too." Nikki looked at Jessie and Alissa but then saw Karla and Kim's reactions.**_

"_**Dad's in trouble! We need to rescue them too!" Karla and Kim said to their family.**_

"_**Then we need a new plan because our old one won't work." Alissa said to everyone.**_

"_**Well, we know where Damien has them we just need probable cause to go there." Jessie said.**_

"_**We shouldn't need a warrant when dealing with Damien. After everything he's put us through I want him to burn in hell." Alissa said to Jessie as she looked at her sister. **_

"_**I agree, Alissa. But Jade isn't going to kill him, which means we have to follow the law. None of us like it but it's the way it is." Jessie said to her sister. Alissa glared at Jessie then walked out but not before handing her a bag.**_

"_**What's this?" Jessie asked Alissa a little angry**_

"_**Evidence for you to get a warrant, the soil samples match where Damien lives. You can go and get your warrant now." Alissa explained as she walked out of the living room. **_

_**Jessie sighed then looked at the bag in her hand. She knew that Alissa was right. If it was any other bad guy they wouldn't get a warrant, but this was Damien. He was the worst of the worst and the most deadly they have encountered so far. But she was an ADA and she had to follow the law. Only a couple of people knew about their secret and those people would be very much okay with them killing Damien after what he has put both Katie and Alissa through. Damien had kidnapped and tortured Katie in front of Alissa because Alissa refused to be his queen. This was before he met his wife, Isabelle. He had tortured Alissa emotionally, as well as mentally, by forcing her to watch, while he tortured her sister in front of her for hours on end. **_

_**Jessie knew what Alissa was going through and wanted nothing more than to kill Damien, but that was not how it worked. Other bad guys they wouldn't need any question but Damien was different. Jessie sighed and placed the bag on the coffee table. She then turned to everyone else in the room and began to explain the plan that had now popped into her head. **_

"_**Here's what we're going to do..." She began as they all huddled together and she began to explain to them. She didn't need to worry about Alissa not knowing what was going on because she already knew.**_

"_**What about Rosie?" Robbie asked his aunt. Jessie looked at her nephew then at her niece who was still unconscious. **_

"_**I don't think we should leave her alone not knowing what Damien would do if he found out about Robbie and Rosie. Someone needs to stay with her or we wait until she wakes up." Nikki said to everyone who agreed with her. **_

"_**We'll wait 30 minutes. If she doesn't wake up we leave her here and go after Damien." Jessie said to everyone as she left the living room in hopes to find and talk to Alissa.**_

_**Katie had passed out from the pain that had been inflicted on her. She wanted nothing more than for Damien to just kill her now. She didn't know how much more pain she could take. She had given up all hopes on being rescued. She was safe in her dream world. There were no murderers, magic, even Damien wasn't in her dream world. It was just her, or so she thought. She looked around the emptiness that she stood in. She saw someone walking towards her. She didn't recognize this person but this person knew her. **_

"_**Katie!" She heard her name and knew immediately who it was.**_

"_**Megan? Is that you?" She asked the young girl. Megan is Darren and Joe's younger sister. She was kidnapped and murdered, when she was just 9 years old in 1997. But instead of looking like a child, she was all grown up. What she would look like today, if she was still alive. She and Katie were best friends, inseparable; it destroyed her when she found out that Megan had been murdered and the killer was never caught.**_

"_**Megan, what are you doing here?" She asked her dead best friend. Megan smiled at her then held out her hand for Katie to take.**_

_**Katie held out her shaking hand and wanted to take her friend's hand but something was preventing her from doing that.  
"Take my hand Katie and the pain will go away." She heard Megan said to her. Katie then heard a familiar voice call her but not by her name but by something else she was called. **_

"_**Mom!" Katie turned around and saw Rosie standing now in front of her. **_

"_**Rosie, where did you come from? Where's your brother?" She asked her daughter.**_

"_**I-I don't know. The last thing I remember was talking to him and Steve on how to rescue you and then the next minute I'm here," Rosie explained to her mother. That's when she realized that there was still hope to be rescued. As she moved a piece of hair from Rosie's face and tucked it behind her ear, she then said to her.**_

"_**Rosie, I want you to wake up and give them a message for me, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie?" Katie said as she leaned over to her daughter and whispered in her ear. **_

"_**Okay, mom, I will tell them that. We are going to bring you home, so please, hang on awhile longer, please, mom?" Rosie said as she started to fade away.**_

"_**I will hang on for as long as I can baby, that I promise you." Katie said as she watched her daughter fade away, back into the living, safe from all harm. Katie saw Megan standing now in front of her, where moments ago her daughter stood. **_

"_**Megan, I want to go back. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to leave my children." Katie said to her dead best friend once again. Megan smiled at her again.**_

"_**I knew that you wouldn't come with me. I am only here to help you get through this. I am also here to help you defeat Damien." Katie looked at Megan bewildered.**_

"_**How—" Katie began but Megan cut her off.**_

"_**You're mother and father told me everything about him and what he had done. I only knew what Max told you." Megan explained to Katie. Katie just looked at Megan and then said.**_

"_**How are you going to help me when I am tied to an altar and Damien torturing me, Max and Joe?" Katie asked. Megan looked shocked at the sound of her brother's name.**_

"_**Joe? He's here? Is he hurt?" Megan asked Katie. **_

"_**Physically, I don't know. Emotionally… that's another story. Please, tell me how am I going to defeat Damien?" Katie asked.**_

"_**The Jade Blade of course," she said, "You're the only one who can wield the sword that will take away Damien's immortality and powers. You are a true warrior and a pure heart, which means as soon as you can use the sword on him," Megan continued. "I will be here to make sure that you stay strong and get through this. You are the only one that will see me. No one else will." Katie looked at her friend and wished that she was really there with her. She knew that once she defeated Damien that Megan will disappear.**_

"_**Will I ever see you again after this?" Katie asked.**_

"_**I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that your mother and father are proud of you and are watching over you and everyone else. They need you as much as you need them." Megan said.**_

"_**Yeah, you're right. Let's get this over with so I can get my life back." Katie said to Megan as the dream world began to fade away.**_

_**She slowly woke up and found that she was alone in the room. She looked around quickly and saw Megan standing in a corner.**_

"_**A little help would be nice." Katie said to Megan forgetting that she was only a ghost.**_

"_**I can't help with the physical stuff. I am a ghost, remember?" Megan said to Katie who sighed.**_

_**Just then she heard a loud thud noise enter the room, it was Joe. He had found a way out of the air vents. He jumped down from where the vent was in the wall and waited for Max to jump out.**_

"_**Joe, Max! Hurry! Damien could be back any minute!" Katie said to her brother and friend. Megan smiled at the sight of seeing one of her brothers. She missed them just as much as they missed her. She had wished that she was really here with them. But she had to focus on helping Katie defeat Damien. That was her mission; she wasn't allowed to get involved in anything else. She watched as Joe fidgeted with the straps that bound Katie's wrists while Max worked on the ones around Katie's ankles. Joe's hand missed the strap causing his hand to brush up against her blooded right arm.**_

_**She yelped in pain, Joe looked into her eyes and saw the pain.**_

"_**Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he finally got the strap to loosen up. Joe looked at Katie and saw how much pain she was in. He wanted to kill Damien for hurting the woman he loves. **_

_**Max had gotten the straps that bound her ankles free, and then he began to work on the strap that still bound her left wrist. As soon as Katie was free both Max and Joe helped her off of the altar. She was sore from head to toe. **_

"_**Can you walk?" Max asked his baby sister, who was now standing with the help of Joe. **_

"_**I think so." Katie said to them. They both put their arms around her and helped her walk to the door. **_

"_**How did you guys escape the dungeon?" Katie asked them both.**_

"_**I used the air vent in my cell. I found that my cell was connected to Max's cell. So I found him and then we followed the vents the rest of the way here." Joe explained to her as they reached the door.**_

_**Max let go of his sister and then reached for the door handle and found it to be unlocked. **_

"_**Let's get Katie out of here before Damien gets back." Max said to Joe who agreed as he opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, they all saw Michael standing in the doorway. All three jumped in surprise and turned around and ran slightly away from the door. They saw Michael walk towards them as they backed into a corner.**_

"_**Going so soon? Damien hasn't even finished with you yet," He said to them. Max and Joe immediately got in front of Katie and waited for Michael's attack. "He did say however, that when he was finished with Katie, that I can take my turn! You think you have seen pain? Damien's torture compared to what I have in mind for all three of you is nothing!" Michael said to them. Katie looked terrified but Max and Joe got into protective mode.**_

"_**You're not going to touch her, Michael! You'll have to go through us, first!" Joe said to Michael who only turned his head slightly at him, then had an evil sickening smile on his face.**_

_**Michael looked at Joe and Max then he walked towards them. He pushed them aside using his new powers. Damien had rewarded him with special powers for bringing Katie to him. Both Max and Joe fell to the ground.**_

"_**Katie, you have to do something. Don't let him hurt you!" Katie heard Megan say to her. Katie looked at Michael who was now reaching towards her but couldn't touch her because of a very powerful shield. Katie looked at her brother to see if he had made the shield appear. He shook his head at her, knowing what she had asked him with her eyes.**_

"_**What was that?" Michael asked looking at Katie, who looked back at him with an angry look.**_

_**Katie looked just as surprised as Michael did but then she began to realize what was going on. She had her shield powers but she never uses her powers anymore for personal reasons and if it wasn't her shield, then whose was it? Michael used his fire powers on her but the shield appeared once more. Katie looked at her stomach and realized what was going on.**_

"_**Oh, my…" She whispered to herself as she realized that she was pregnant. She couldn't see how, well she knew how it happened but she didn't think it was possible. But she was happy at the same time.**_

_**Max looked at his baby sister and saw the confusion in her eyes. Joe saw the same thing. **_

"_**Are you alright, Katie? What just happened?" Max asked his baby sister as he and Joe got up from the floor. **_

"_**I-I don't know but I think I'm pregnant…again. I think my baby just protected me." Katie said to her brother and Joe.**_

_**Both Max and Joe looked at each other then at Katie. Both men filled with anger because they now know how Katie got pregnant. **_

"_**Did Damien-?" Max couldn't finish his sentence instead he place a loving hand on his sister's shoulder.**_

"_**Yeah, he did." Was all Katie could say to him, tears sliding down her face. Joe then looked at her and looked shocked.**_

"_**Joe, what's wrong?" Max asked his partner.**_

"_**The cut on Katie's arm…it's gone!" Joe said as he pointed to her arm. Katie looked down at her right arm and saw that the knife wound Damien had made hours earlier was now gone.**_

"_**Did my baby do that?" Katie asked her brother and Joe.**_

"_**I think so, Katie." Max said to her. **_

"_**But, how?" Katie asked then continued "I can't even do that!" Katie looked back at her stomach and placed her hand on it. **_

"_**What do we do now?" Joe asked Max and Katie. **_

"_**We find a way out of here. Then we take care of Damien once and for all." Max said to his partner. Katie saw that Megan was standing next to her brother. **_

"_**Can you tell Joe and Darren that it's okay to miss me and cry every now and then? I know they both miss me and are bent on finding out who killed me." Megan asked her friend as Katie nodded. **_

"_**What about Michael? Surly he'll tell Damien that you two helped me escape." Katie said to them both. **_

"_**Let him know! I don't care! The only thing I care about is protecting you." Max said to Katie.**_

"_**I clearly don't need it anymore; my baby has taken care of that, Max." Katie said to her brother. **_

"_**What about trying to contact the others? We might be able to contact Nikki." Joe asked Katie and Max. All of a sudden, Nikki appeared in front of them.**_

_**Joe and Max looked at Katie, who shrugged.**_

"_**What? I can't control it." She said to them. Nikki looked at Max, Joe and Katie shocked.**_

"_**Where am I?" She asked them confused.**_

_**Max and Joe looked at each other than at Nikki.**_

"_**You are at Damien's place." Max said simply glaring at Katie.**_

"_**How did I get here?" Nikki asked her mouth hanging slightly open.**_

"_**I'll explain that later, right now we need to get out of here. Any ideas on how to get out of this horrible place?" Katie asked her friend.**_

"_**Nope. Sorry. Though if Alissa was here, she would know how to get out undetected." Nikki said. Then Alissa appeared in front of them.**_

"_**Okay, what just happened?!" Nikki asked. Katie looked at her stomach and wanted to say something to it but knew that would be crazy. **_

"_**Like I said I'll explain everything when we get out of here. Alissa, we need your help in getting out of here, undetected." Katie said to her sister. She looked at Megan who was finding everything rather funny. Katie glared at Megan who now had stopped laughing.**_

_**Alissa looked around the room and saw that there was nothing to help with escape. **_

"_**Oh," Alissa began as she pulled something out of a bag that she held in her hands. "I have something that can help us defeat Damien." Alissa continued as Max, Katie, and Joe looked at her in surprise.**_

"_**Where did you get that?!" Max asked reaching for the blade only for it to fly into Katie's hands.**_

"_**What the—" Joe said as he saw Katie's eye light up in shock. Though Megan had told her that she was the only one that was able to use the Jade Blade.**_

"_**I'm the only one that is able to use the blade. I must be the one that uses the blade on Damien." Katie explained to her confused family.**_

"_**So," A voice said from behind them. "It is true!" They turned around and found Damien, Tom, Jordan, and Jared standing in the doorway of the room. **_

_**Max and Joe looked at each other then got in front of Katie and Alissa. Katie shook her head then pushed past Max and Joe. Joe and Max looked at each other then at Katie, who now stood in front of them with the Jade Blade in her hands.**_

"_**This ends here, Damien!" She said bravely. Damien smiled at her and looked into her blue eyes. He could see that she was serious.**_

"_**You don't give the orders here. I do." He said to her. Tom, Jordan and Jared started to walk toward Katie, Max, Joe, Nikki, and Alissa but Damien put a hand up to stop them. They obeyed and stood next to him awaiting his next orders. **_

"_**Bring it on, Damien! You are never going to bother me or my family ever again!" Katie said bravely, as well as looking shocked. Max, Nikki, Joe and Alissa looked at her just as surprised. **_

"_**We'll see about that!" Damien said as he snapped his fingers. Max, Joe, Nikki and Alissa were now in a cage in the corner of the room. Damien had an evil smirk on his face as he moved toward Katie. **_

_**Just as he was about to reach her, a shield through him back, causing him to land on the floor hard. It was Katie's turn to have an evil look on her face as she walked toward him with the Jade Blade still in her hands.**_

"_**What was that?" Damien asked confused. He looked at Katie and knew that she was up to something. Getting up off of the floor, he looked at Katie and asked her in an angry tone.**_

"_**What are you up to, Katie?" He began moving toward her again as she now moved backward. They were now both in the center of the room.**_

"_**You must do it now, Katie! Don't let him figure out what you're up to or he will kill you and your unborn child." Megan said to her as she stood next to Katie. Though Megan wanted to help Max and the others her only duty is to help Katie right now. **_

_**Before she could answer his question, she began to get flashbacks of everything he had done to her and to her family, starting with the murders of her parents. Though she has no memory of that night, she felt that she had witnessed their deaths too. She was in the same room as her brother and sisters when Damien killed their parents. She flashbacked to when Damien had tortured her and Alissa because, Alissa refused to give him what he wanted. Then she saw for the first time that he had raped and tortured her. Now flashing back to the last few days that she had been his prisoner, and had to go through being raped and tortured yet again by him, her desire to want to kill him grew stronger, but she knew that she couldn't.**_

_**She stared at him for a long moment before she answered him.**_

"_**What makes you think that I am up to anything. I'm just protecting my family." Katie said to him. Katie held the Jade Blade in her hands, she saw that they were shaking.**_

"_**Aww, what's the matter Katie? Nervous, because you know that I am going to kill you and those you love?" Damien asked her as she tried to stop shaking. The Jade Blade began to glow and Katie looked at it confused.**_

"_**What does that mean?" Katie whispered to Megan.**_

"_**It means that you are ready to take his powers and immortality away. Get him to come closer and it will drain his powers and immortality away." Megan explained to a nervous Katie.**_

_**Katie thought quickly about what she was going to say to piss him off. But then realized that there was a lot of things that she wanted to say to him, all that would really piss him off. But she didn't know where to start.**_

"_**I am going to make sure that you never hurt me and my family EVER again! I will make sure that Robbie and Rosie will know the truth about their father," Katie began as she saw him smirk at the mention of Robbie and Rosie. "that he was nothing but a cold blooded murderer and rapist. How he doesn't have the balls to kill me." Katie said as she saw that smirk on Damien's face turn to anger.**_

"_**It's working! Keep going, Katie." Megan said to Katie.**_

"_**I have balls!" Damien said to Katie. They both heard Max, Nikki, Joe and Alissa laugh in the corner of the room.**_

"_**No, you don't or you would have done it a long time ago! You are nothing more than a coward!" Katie said not realizing that she may have gone too far but she didn't care, she was ready for him. Damien lunged at Katie with a hand reaching for her. Just as he was about to reach for her, both the shield and the Jade Blade sprang into action.**_

_**The shield protecting Katie stayed for about ten minutes, which was enough time for the Jade Blade to drain Damien's powers and immortality.**_

"_**Noooo!" Damien shouted as he suddenly felt very weak.**_

"_**I believe that you cannot hurt another living soul ever again. You are no longer immortal and powerful. I hope you burn in hell after rotting in prison!" Katie said to him as she spat on him. She then walked over to the cage, where her brother, sister and friends were. Just as she was about to pick the lock she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out of her.**_

"_**Katie!" Max, Joe, Nikki and Alissa shouted together as they saw her fall to the ground unconscious.**_

"_**You bastard!" Max shouted at Damien who had a smile on his face.**_

"_**She called me a coward. She deserved it." Damien said to Max then he turned to Alissa who didn't look at him. **_

_**Damien was about to say something when a gunshot echoed the room. Max, Nikki, Joe and Alissa saw that Jessie and the rest of their family were standing in the doorway. Jessie held a gun in her hand, shocked that she would use such a weapon. She hates guns and would never use one but she knew that this occasion was appropriate. **_

"_**Jessie!" Max and Alissa shouted together as they saw her, Robbie, Rosie, Lilly and Leona rush over to Katie. Karla and Kim helped Steve make sure that Tom and his brothers didn't try anything. Steve saw Katie lying on the ground, his heart sank when he heard that Lilly and Leona couldn't heal her. Steve turned his attention from where Tom and his brothers were and looked over to where the rest of his family was. **_

"_**No! This can't be! She's not dead, please!" Max shouted as he ran over to where his baby sister lay. Robbie and Rosie had picked the lock on the cage and freed their family, then they ran over to their mother.**_

"_**Mommy!" Rosie said as a tear began to fall down her cheek.**_

_**Megan looked at her friend on the floor then looked at everyone.**_

"This was not how it was supposed to happen. I will not let them lose her!" Megan shouted though no one could hear her. Megan moved over to where Katie lay. She placed her hand on Katie's chest. With one magical touch, Katie's chest began to glow.

Everyone wondered what was going on. All they were seeing was a bright white light glowing. Steve couldn't help but turn his attention back to where it was supposed to be, watching Tom and his brothers. But when he looked back he saw that they weren't there anymore.

"_**Ah turkey guts! Jessie's going to kill me!" Steve thought to himself. He, Karla and Kim rushed over to where there family were. They too saw the glowing white light coming from Katie's chest.**_

_**Within the next five seconds Katie was breathing. Everyone was shocked but as long as Katie was alive they didn't care what had just happened.**_

_**Katie opened her eyes slowly, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that her whole family was standing around her.**_

"_**W-What happened?" She asked her voice weak.**_

"_**Don't worry about it, Katie. Get some rest." She heard Megan's voice fade as she faded into the light. Megan was only a memory now. Katie smiled slightly as she struggled to sit up.**_

_**Joe helped her sit up and then stand up.**_

"_**Are you alright, Katie?" Joe asked the woman he loved. Katie looked into his eyes and instead of answering him with words she kissed him on the lips instead.**_

_**Robbie and Rosie looked at each other and then made a face at the sight of their mother kissing Joe. To them though, he was Detective Hagen.**_

"_**Mom! Do we get one too?" Robbie asked jokingly. Katie stopped kissing Joe and then turned to her kids.**_

"_**You get a whole bunch of kisses!" She said as she scooped them up in her arms and hugged them.**_

"_**Is he dead?" Rosie asked her mother who knew whom she was talking about.**_

"_**Nope. Just unconscious. I made sure I didn't kill him." Jessie answered for Katie. **_

"_**Mom, we know that Damien is our father and we know why you didn't tell us. We don't want anything to do with him." Robbie said to his mother who looked from her kids to her sisters.**_

"_**Come on," Joe said as he helped Katie off of the floor. "Let's go home." He continued as he and Katie kissed once more.**_

"_**Is Detective Hagen going to be our new dad?" Rosie asked her mother, who blushed at that question.**_

"_**We'll see." She said to them with a smile on her face as she then placed a hand on her abdomen. She was now safe in the arms of the man she loves, she was with her family once again and she had finally defeated the man that had haunted her for so many years. And she was expecting another miracle child; her life was happy or was it far from it?**_

_**Chapter 18**__**:**_

_**8 months later…**_

_**Katie shot up in her bed, waking her lover next to her.**_

"_**Another nightmare?" He asked her. Katie only shook her head as he put his strong muscular arms around her. She felt safe in his arms; she felt that she could tell him anything except about what Damien had done to her 8 months pervious. Detective Joe Hagan looked at his fiancé and said to her.**_

"_**You'll get through this, honey. I can help you through this. I'm not going anywhere." He knew that with the trial in a few days, that she may not be able to face Damien again. He didn't want her to testify but Jessie had told them that there was a better chance that Damien would go to prison for life with her testimony. That's when Katie agreed to testify. He knew that too much stress was bad for her and the baby. Katie is 8 months pregnant.**_

_**Within an hour, Katie fell asleep in his arms, Joe fell asleep five minutes later. They both slept peacefully the rest of the night.**_

_**That morning, she got up for work without waking Joe up and went down to the kitchen. As she was getting breakfast ready for her twins, she felt Joe's arms wrap around her. All of a sudden, her baby kicked, knowing that its father was near. **_

"_**OWW," Katie exclaimed.**_

"_**What's wrong, honey," Joe asked his fiancé. **_

"_**Nothing, J. It's just the baby. Nothing to worry about." Katie said, sarcastically. She turned around to face him, smiling. She stood on her tiptoe to reach him and gave him a short peck on the cheek. She then unwrapped his arms from around her and went over to the kitchen table to place two bowls of cereal on the table. She then turned back to her fiancé and said.**_

"_**Can you go get the kids, while I finish getting ready?" Joe nodded his head and went to fetch the kids from their room. He went up the stairs and went to Robbie and Rosie's room, and knocked softly. He heard a faint, "come in," and he entered. **_

"_**Breakfast is ready, you need to finish getting ready and go eat. Mom is getting ready for work. As soon as she is done, we're leaving. Got it?" Joe said to the 8 year olds. They nodded in agreement and Joe left the room in search of his fiancé. The twins finished getting ready and went to the kitchen to eat before heading to school. Max, Jessie, Alissa and Nikki already left for work. **__**Katie goes back up to her and Joe's master bedroom and into their closet in search of her work attire and service weapon. She hears Joe talking to her kids and smiles. **_

_**He is going to be a great father to Em, she thought to herself. She smiles again and finishes what she was doing. Just then her fiancé walked into their bedroom, and said.**_

"_**Hey, babe, I'm leaving for work, I'll drop the kids off at school. I love you. See you at work." Joe said to Katie. He grabbed his suit jacket and went back down stairs to fetch the kids and brought them to school. **_

_**Katie grabbed her purse and cell phone and left the house. She got into her car and drove to work taking the long way. While driving she felt a kick to her abdomen and she groaned, 'Really, Em. Not now I'm driving,' she said looking down at her abdomen. At the moment, the car swerved and hit a few mailboxes. The car's driver side airbag suspended and hit her in the face. 'Why me, why does this always happen to me?' she says out loud, not realizing that her child can hear her. The baby, at the moment, was listening to its mother rant on and on about something it couldn't understand, so it did what it did best and protected Katie. Out of nowhere there was a protective shield around the car. She looked down between her legs and saw a watery type liquid forming around her. She dung out her cell and dialed her brother. The phone rang and rang until she got his voicemail. "This is Detective Maxwell Roquette, if this is an emergency, hang up and dial 911, if not then leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you." "Beep." "Son of a… WHY ME?" Katie said, throwing her phone back in her purse. She calmed down and took her phone back out and dialed Alissa. She knew without question she would answer the phone. She heard the phone rang and Alissa picked up. **_

"_**Dr. Roquette," Alissa said to the person on the other end. She didn't know it was Katie, she hadn't looked at the caller-id. **_

"_**I know who you are, Lis. But clearly do you know who you are?" Katie said trying not to laugh. **_

"_**Oh, hey, Katie, what's up?" By the sound of Katie's voice she sounded stressed out, Alissa needed to calm her sister down before she went into active labor. "You need to calm down, sis, before you go into labor. Where are you?" Alissa said , before Katie could answer. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her jacket, telling her assistant that she will be back soon. She was still on the phone, when she heard someone scream in pain. She knew it was Katie. **_

"_**Alissa, please, she's coming," Katie breathed into the phone. Alissa once again asked her baby sister. **_

"_**K, where are you, I'm coming to help you, stay calm, everything will be okay." Alissa said, running out of the building to her car.**_

_**Joe, Max, and Nikki were at a crime scene when all three of their phones went off indicating a text message. They pulled out their phones and read the message. **_

_**-GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW. K IS IN LABOR, SHE WAS IN A SMALL CAR ACCIDENT BUT BOTH DAUGHTER AND MOTHER ARE FINE. GET THERE ASAP. LOVE LIS.-**_

"_**What the-," Joe said, looking from his phone to his partners. **_

"_**Maya, come here please. Please tell Captain that Max, Joe and I are going to the hospital, that Katie is in labor, we are leaving now we don't have time to inform him." Nikki said to the newbie. **_

_**Jessie was in court when her phone simultaneously went off.**_

"_**Counselor, please shut your phone off, or you'll be held in contempt." The judge for her trial that she was working on said to her. **_

"_**Of course, Your Honor." She said to the judge as she dug her phone out of her briefcase. She looked at her phone with a smile on her face. **_

_**-GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW. K IS IN LABOR, SHE WAS IN A SMALL CAR ACCIDENT BUT BOTH DAUGHTER AND MOTHER ARE FINE. GET THERE ASAP. LOVE LIS.-**_

_**She looked up from her phone and asked the judge.**_

"_**Your Honor, can we call a recess? Please?" **_

"_**On what grounds?" **_

"_**May I approach?" Jessie asked. The judge nodded and approached the bench.**_

"_**My sister, CSI Roquette, has been admitted to the hospital and is in labor." Jessie said with a smile. The judge granted a recess.**_

"_**We will resume at 9am sharp tomorrow morning." He smacked his gravel on the bench and got up from his seat. Jessie thanked him and went back to her briefcase to shut it and practically ran out of the courtroom to get to her car faster. The faster she ran the further away her car was. Jessie thought back to when Katie announced she was pregnant and smiled. She loved her baby sister and would do anything to protect her. She smiled again at the thought of having another niece to spoil rotten. **_

"_**ALISSA, WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THE GENDER OF MY BABY?" Katie shouted to her sister. Alissa slowly walked back out of the room and the bolted down the hallway. As she was running down the hallway, she bumped into Aron. Aron is a Detective at the NYPD Special Victims Unit at the local precinct. He also happened to be her boyfriend.**_

"_**A-Aron, what are you doing here?" Alissa asked the detective as she smiled. He smiled back at her and said.**_

"_**I'm here on a case, I could ask the same about you?" Aron asked his girlfriend of 5 months. **_

"_**K is in labor." Alissa said, smiling. She gave Aron a quick hug before departing. She went down to the waiting room where the entire family was. Her nieces and nephew looked up at her as she entered the room.**_

"_**Is mommy okay?" Rosie asked her aunt. **_

"_**Yeah, sweetie, she's going to be ok. She's having your little brother or sister right now."**_

"_**REALLY?" Robbie asked. **_

"_**Yep. As soon as your sibling is here, I will come get you so you can see your mom, okay?" Alissa said.**_

"_**OKAY!," both Robbie and Rosie said at the same time. 'Jinx.' She thought to herself. Not exactly the right time to jinx someone, so she kept it to herself and went over to her older siblings and best friends. **_

"_**Joe, your fiancé would like to see you in her room." Alissa said, with a smirk on her face. Before he left the waiting room he asked.  
"What's with the smirk?" **_

"_**What, I don't know what you're talking about?" Alissa said. Jessie started to laugh and Joe just looked at her confused. **_

"_**What is wrong with all of you today?" Joe said to himself, not realizing he said it louder than he intended to. **_

"_**She's being impatient, Joe." Jessie said to him as he walked out of the room to find Katie's room. He walked into the room to hear screaming. He smiled at his fiancé, but in return got a slap to the back of his head by Katie.**_

"_**What the f took you so long?" Katie said to him. He was rubbing his head as he said.**_

"_**I was talking to your family, honey." Joe said, he took her hand in his. But she pulled away. He was really confused. 'What did I do wrong?,' Joe thought to himself.**_

_**Just then another contraction hit and she was screaming yet again. **_

"_**MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP." Katie screamed in pain. Joe didn't know what to do, so he just took her hand and let her squeeze it. It took all the strength in him not to scream himself from her squeezing so hard.**_

_**From the waiting room, the family could hear someone screaming in agonizing pain. **_

"_**Who's screaming? It sounds like a screaming banshee." Steve said to the group. Nikki got up from her seat and went over to her husband and slapped him from behind. **_

"_**OW, what was that for?" Steve asked his wife.**_

"_**That was for calling our best friend a screaming banshee. She's in labor, you idiot. She's in pain that's why she screaming." Nikki said to him, slapping him again.**_

"_**Okay, Okay. You can stop hitting me now." He seethed. She smirked and went back to sit down. **_

_**Max and Jessie just looked at each other and shook their heads. **_

_**Meanwhile, Katie just gave birth to her beautiful, daughter. **_

"_**What's her name?" A nurse asked. **_

"_**Emily Megan Hagen." Katie said with a smile on her face.**_

"_**That's a beautiful name. You're a beautiful family, too."**_

"_**Thank you." Joe said to the nurse and gave Katie a kiss on her forehead. **_

"_**So, Hagen huh?" Joe asked her.**_

"_**Well, we are getting married, so she might as well have her daddy's last name." Katie said to him.**_

_**He smiled and said.**_

"_**Okay. I'm going to let the rest of the family know that Em is here. I'll be right back. Love you." Joe said. Katie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
**_

"_**Okay, send them two in at a time. Love you too." Katie said. He nodded. **_

_**He went back into the waiting room. **_

"_**So, Emily Megan Hagen has arrived into the world." Joe said with the biggest smile on his face.**_

"_**We have a baby sister, YIPEE!," Rosie said jumping up and down. **_

_**After about two hours of visiting Katie and meeting Emily, everyone decided on heading home. Katie had to stay because she had gotten high blood pressure and a slight fever. After saying goodbye to her family, Katie held her newborn daughter in her arms. Joe stayed for about an hour until a nurse told him that visiting hours were over. After he left Katie held Emily in her arms. She smiled at her sleeping baby in her arms. She couldn't help but be happy that she had another baby, though the way she had gotten pregnant was not the she intended.**_

_**With the trial in a few days, Katie wasn't sure that she was able to go through with it. She didn't know if she could face Damien again. After everything he put her through, she wasn't sure that she was ready. But she knew that if she wanted him out of her life forever that she had to testify against him. **_

_**The next day Katie was being released from the hospital with Emily. Joe had taken the day off to help Katie out with Emily.**_

_**"Joe, you didn't have to take the day off just to help me with Em." Katie said to her fiancé as he pushed the wheelchair she was in out of the hospital.**_

"_**I did it because I want to be with my new family, and cause Capt. Rivers said that I could take a few days." Joe said to her. Katie smiled at the thought that she was going to be with her man for the next few days.**_

"_**What about the trial? You're still testifying, right?" Katie asked him. Joe stopped pushing the chair then walked around her and said to her.**_

"_**Yeah, I still am testifying. When this is all over we should celebrate." He said as he kissed her on the forehead then walked back around then continued to push her.**_

_**As they got outside Katie saw Max's car pull up in front of the door. Katie looked shocked.**_

"_**Max?" She asked as he got out of the car and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" She then handed Emily, who was sleeping to him and got out of the wheelchair.**_

"_**Capt. Rivers told me to take a few days because of the trial. So I thought that I would come and see how my niece and baby sister are doing." Max said as he gently placed Emily in her car seat in the back as Joe helped Katie into the other side of the back seat. Then Joe got into the passenger's side after making sure that Katie was alright.**_

_**After about five minutes, they finally left the hospital. The ride home was quiet and calm. Katie looked out the window with thoughts about the trial in her mind. Max glanced at Katie every now and then through the rearview mirror. He knew that she was thinking about the trial as was he and Joe. They still had nightmares about that day and all the things they saw Damien do to Katie. They don't know what else he had done to her and they didn't want to know. All they wanted now was Damien out of their lives forever so they could move on with their lives. **_

"_**So, Max, did you catch the Sox game last light? They beat the Yankees by 6 points!" Joe said breaking the silence.**_

"_**Sorry, bro, I missed it. Was at Jessie's office going over my testimony." Max said to his so to be brother-in-law.**_

"_**actually they beat the Yankees by 12 points, Joe! You are talking about last week's game." Katie finally said not looking at them. **_

"_**Oh." Joe said. Max looked at Katie in his rearview mirror and then said to her.**_

"_**You okay, Katie? You're very quiet." Max turned his eyes back onto the road as he waited for her to answer.**_

"_**I'm fine, Max. Just have a lot on my mind is all." Katie said to her as she looked at her sleeping daughter next to her.**_

"_**Okay. I was just asking." He said as they turned onto their street.**_

_**Two minutes later they were home. Katie unbuckled her seatbelt and unbuckled Emily's car seat then grabbed her gently, not wanting to wake her. She then carried Emily in the house, the boys followed after her.**_

"_**Do you think she really is okay, Max?"**_ _**Joe asked Max.**_

"_**She looks so…depressed." then continued.**_

"_**I'm sure after the trial she will be back to her normal loving self again. But maybe not. He did do a number on her." Max said not saying Damien's name. "We can only hope that she really will be okay. We can only hope." He continued as he and Joe entered the house. **_

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**Two days later…**_

_**Katie, Max and Joe walked into the courthouse where they were going to be testifying against Damien. They saw Jessie near the courtroom, the one they were going to be testifying in. Katie looked around and saw that Damien was in the waiting room outside the courtroom. Katie's eyes went wide when she saw him smile at her. She tried to show no emotion but couldn't help but rush away towards the bathroom, just so she wouldn't have to look at him. **_

"_**Katie?" Joe asked as he watched his fiancé push past him. He saw her enter the women's bathroom. Jessie saw what happened and decided to go after her.**_

_**In the Bathroom…**_

"_**Katie?" Jessie said as she entered the women's bathroom. All she heard was crying and knew that it was Katie. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jessie moved to the stalls, opening each one slowly. Thankfully they were the only two in the bathroom.**_

"_**I-I can't do this, Jess." Katie said through her tears. Jessie found the stall Katie was in and tried to push the door open only to find that it was locked.**_

_**"Do what, sweetie?" Jessie asked confused.**_

"_**F-Face h-him again. I can't." Katie said stuttering.**_

"_**Katie, I know that you don't want to face him again," Jessie said as she leaned against the stall door. "But it's the only way that you can move on and I know you don't want him to be free again, right?" She continued.**_

"_**Yeah, but how do we know that after the trial, we'll be free from him? He always finds ways to hurt me and he maybe mortal now, but he is very smart. Plus, he has his friends that got away." Katie said as she unlocked the stall door.**_

"_**Katie, he can't hurt you anymore and deep down you know that. He only wants you to think that he can still hurt you. Please, do this, not just for me or for yourself but your kids as well." Jessie said to her baby sister. Katie looked at her big sister and nodded her head and said.**_

"_**Alright, I'll do it. For my children." Katie said as she smiled at the thought of her children.**_

_**Robbie, Rosie, Emily, Karla and Kim are at home with Steve, Lilly and Leona because they couldn't come to court, though they wanted too.**_

_**Katie and Jessie walked out of the bathroom five minutes later and went to find the boys. They found them standing by a window across the courtroom.**_

_**Jessie went into the room first to see if the judge and jury were ready yet. They weren't yet so she walked back out of the room and over to where her sister, brother and Joe were standing.**_

"_**We should be able to go in soon." Jessie said to them.**_

"_**Okay. Where are Alissa and Nikki?" Joe asked Jessie.**_

"_**Alissa had some paperwork to finish before coming here and Nikki is at the precinct also finishing paperwork. They should be here before the trial begins." Jessie explained to her family.  
**_

_**Katie sat down on a nearby bench while they waited to go into the courtroom. She couldn't help but notice that Damien was staring at her from far across the room. She quickly looked away and stared at the floor. She began to get a flashback of what happened to her 8 months previous. **_

_**8 months ago…**_

"_**Please don't!" she begged Damien as he climbed on top of her. She knew what he was going to do to her but not before torturing her some more. He held the cattle prod in his hands; he moved it slowly down her body until he found her stomach. He then turned it on and she let out a blood curdling scream. **_

"_**P-Please, D-Damien let me go. I swear I didn't kill Isabelle. It was self-defense." Katie said through her tears. Damien looked at her and then said with an evil smirk on his face.**_

"_**I will never let you go. You will be mine. No matter where I am. You will belong to me. I am going to show you that just how serious I am." Katie looked at her captor then turned her head away when he started yanking on her shirt. He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. Tears ran down her face as he let go of her and started unbuttoning her shirt.**_

"_**This is going to be fun!" He said to her.**_

_**Katie snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice call her name.**_

"_**What?" She said looking around to see that Joe was calling her.**_

"_**Are you alright, honey?" Joe asked her as he sat next to her.**_

"_**Yeah, I am," Katie said lying to him. "Where's Max?" Katie asked looking around.**_

"_**He's in the courtroom with Jessie, giving his testimony. Alissa and Nikki are on their way here." Joe said to Katie. Katie looked at Joe and smiled at him. She was glad that she has someone in her life that loved her as much as she loved him. She was glad that he was going to be her husband and father to her three children. There aren't that very many people that would adopt their step children and call them their own. **_

_**Katie placed her head on Joe's shoulder. He then put his arm around her and held her close to him. He can't stand the fact that she is still in so much pain from what Damien had done to her, he wished that he could make her pain go away, but all he can do is help her through her pain and hope that she will heal in time. He loves her very much and will do anything for her and he will do anything to protect her and her children that are now are going to be his children once they are married.  
**_

"_**Joe, if we lose this case, I don't think I could live knowing that he'd be out there possibly plotting how to ruin my life some more." Katie said as she looked at him with the most serious look on her face. **_

"_**Katie, whatever happens after today," Joe began looking at her.**_

"_**We will get through it together. We won't be able to change the outcome. Win or lose I will still love you and will do whatever it takes to protect you and the children. I won't let Damien hurt you or anyone in this family. That is a promise that I am going to keep." Joe said as he kissed her on her forehead. Katie smiled at him and knew that he definitely will do anything to keep them safe.**_

"_**I know you will, Joe. I love you." She said to him smiling as she got up from her chair then headed toward the women's room again. As he watched her walk away he saw that Alissa and Nikki come off the elevator.**_

"_**Hey," He said to the girls as they walked over to him.**_

"_**Hey, Steve, where's Katie?" Alissa asked him.**_

"_**Restroom," He answered as they sat down on his left side. "When are you going to testify, Lis?" Joe asked his future sister-in law.**_

"_**After Max, I'm kind of nervous actually, knowing that he's in there." Alissa said to him.**_

"_**I know you'll be fine. Just remember that you are doing this to not only to put him behind bars but to make sure Katie gets justice. She needs to know that she can move on when this is over." Joe looked at Alissa seeing that she was on the verge of crying but she calmed down.**_

"_**I know that and putting him behind bars will help not only Katie but all of us. Damien hurt all of us, not just Katie." Alissa snapped at Joe as she got up and walked toward the bathroom leaving Joe and Nikki looking at each other puzzled. **_

_**Alissa entered the women's bathroom; she held back tears as memories of Damien torturing Katie in front of her flooded her mind.**_

…_**Flashback…**_

"_**Damien, don't hurt her! Please!" Alissa shouted at him. She watched as he hit Katie a couple of times then he took a knife and cut her on her arms and legs.**_

_**He then looked at Alissa and said to her with an evil look on his face.**_

"_**Say you will be my queen and that you love me and I will stop hurting Katie." Alissa stared at him then looked at Katie who was kneeling on the floor bleeding. As much as Alissa would do anything for her sisters and family, Alissa could not do what Damien wanted because she did not love him, even if it meant watching him hurt her sister in front of her.**_

"_**No, I- I can't. I don't love you. I never have and I never will!" Alissa said to him as she looked at him and knew that he was going to torture Katie some more and it was going to be her fault.**_

"_**Pity, I guess you like watching me hurt your sister." He said as he put the knife he held in his hand and put it in his back pocket. He then grabbed his whip that was on a small table next to where he stood.**_

_**Alissa shook her head as she saw him walk behind Katie and rip the back of her shirt open. She saw tears running down her sister's face. She knew that Katie was terrified and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything because she was tied up.**_

…_**End of Flashback…**_

_**The sound of the whip hitting Katie and her screams echoed through her mind as she felt a hand on her shoulder she came back to reality.**_

"_**You okay, Lis?" she saw Katie standing behind her.**_

"_**No, I'm not. I don't think I can do this." Alissa said to her sister.**_

_**Katie looked at her sister and saw that she was upset about something though she had a feeling she already knew.**_

"_**What's wrong, Lis?" Katie asked her sister.**_

"_**I-I'm pregnant." Alissa said turning around to face her sister.**_

"_**What? That's great!" Katie said as she hugged her sister who didn't hug back.**_

"_**No, it's not." Alissa said as Katie pulled away and looked at her confused.**_

"_**Why?" Katie asked confused.**_

"_**I-I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." Alissa said to her sister.**_

"_**Alissa, I had Robbie and Rosie at 18 and I didn't think that I was ready either and despite the situation that I had been in, I still kept Robbie and Rosie. I know that you think that Aron may leave you or not love you but, you and I both know that he does love you and that he would give you the world." Katie explained to her sister who smiled at her. "If he truly loves you, then he will be supportive and stay with you. Tell him." Katie added. Alissa looked at her sister and knew that she was right. Aron loves her and she knows that he would do anything for her.**_

"_**Okay, Katie. I will tell him after the trail." Alissa said as they hugged each other. Katie pulled away and then looked at her sister.**_

"_**Are you coming?" She asked.**_

"_**Give me a minute?" Alissa asked her sister who shook her head then said to her.**_

"_**Okay, but if you're not out in 3 minutes then I will tell everyone that you're pregnant!" Katie laughed as she saw Alissa's face changed to shock.**_

"_**You wouldn't!" Alissa looked at her sister and saw that she was laughing.**_

"_**Would I, dear sister?" Katie said as a smirk grew on her face then ran out of the bathroom laughing. **_

_**Alissa smiled then looked at herself in the mirror. She realized that she was actually excited about being a mother. What was bothering her was the flash back she had. Why would she remember all the horrible things Damien did to Katie that day after he had kidnapped them, it was her fault that Katie was tortured. Maybe it was because Katie had been kidnapped 8 months previous because Damien wanted revenge because he believed that she had killed his wife, Isabelle? Or maybe it was because he wanted Alissa to suffer for not saying yes to being his queen? Either way Katie was tortured and it wasn't fair that it was always Katie. Not that she wished it on anyone else. **_

_**Alissa wondered what it would have been like if they were all normal, no bad guys always wanting to hurt them; always wanting to kill them. But it was her mother and father that told her one night in her dreams, that they were special for a reason. They were the only ones that could protect the world and each other. Without their powers, they wouldn't be able to keep each other safe for very long. Even with Max being a Detective and being able to protect them, he wouldn't be able to keep them safe. At least with them having powers, that they rarely use, they were safe. A lot safer. Alissa looked at herself in the mirror and what she saw made her smile. she realized that she wanted a baby and that she wanted Aron in her life. Though she knows that Aron would be happy with the fact that they are going to be parents.**_

_**She took out her cellphone and dialed his number. It rang for about a minute then she heard his voice say.**_

"_**Hello?" She smiled at the sound of his voice then said to him.**_

"_**Hello, yourself!" Alissa said to him. **_

"_**Hey, honey, what's up?" He asked her.**_

"_**Are you available to talk? I need to tell you something." She asked him.**_

"_**Yeah," He said to her wondering what was going on.**_

"_**I wanted to tell you that… I'm pregnant." Alissa said waiting for his reaction.**_

"_**Really! Honey, that's fantastic!" He said to her over the phone.**_

_**She smiled at his reaction and was glad that Katie was right. Before Alissa could say anything else, she saw the bathroom door open. It was Nikki.**_

"_**Hey, just wanted to tell you that Katie's in the courtroom. You're after her." Nikki said to her friend as she closed the door behind her and stood in front of Alissa.**_

"_**Aron, I have to go. I will see you at home. I love you." She said to him.**_

"_**Love you too, baby." He said as they both hung up at the same time.**_

_**Alissa looked at Nikki, who was now standing in front of her.**_

"_**Everything okay?" Nikki asked Alissa**_

"_**Yeah, everything's fine. I was just telling Aron that I'm pregnant." Alissa said to Nikki who looked at her, shocked.**_

"_**That's great! Congrats, Alissa!" Nikki said as she gave her friend a hug.**_

_**After a minute, they both looked at each other then decided to join the others.**_

_**As soon as they left the bathroom, they walked over to where they others were.**_

_**Alissa decided to wait to tell everyone that she was pregnant until the whole family was together.**_

"_**You were gone a long time, everything alright?" Max asked them looking at his sister and partner.**_

"_**Yeah," Alissa began as she smiled. "Everything's fine." Alissa added as she sat down next to him.**_

_**Meanwhile in the courtroom**__**:**_

_**Katie sat on the stand waiting for Jessie to ask questions about what happened to her 8 months ago.**_

"_**Ms. Roquette, can you tell us what happen 8 months ago?" Jessie asked. **_

_**Katie looked around the courtroom until her eyes landed on Damien's eyes. He was staring at her. She swallowed then began to tell them what happened. It took about five minutes for Katie to tell them what happened. Jessie looked at Katie and then asked.**_

"_**While you were being held captive, did you ever try to escape?" Jessie looked at Katie and knew how hard this was for her to answer these questions.**_

"_**I knew that if I did that he would hurt Ma—Detectives Roquette and Hagen. He held them prisoner and made them watch while he tortured me. I wanted to get away from him and protect my family." Katie explained. **_

"_**What did he do to you?" Jessie asked hating herself for asking.**_

"_**B-Before he raped me, he used his cattle prod on me multiple times." Katie began. "Then he raped me. After that he took me to another room, that's when I found out that he had detectives Roquette and Hagen. I begged him to let them go but he wouldn't. I don't know what happened after that, it's all a blur." Katie continued.**_

"_**What did he say to you while he was hurting you?" Jessie asked.**_

_**Katie looked at Jessie and then answered.**_

"_**He asked why I killed his wife, Isabelle." **_

"_**Did you?" Jessie asked knowing the answer to that.**_

"_**It was self-defense. She had taken me hostage and I wanted to get out of there. I grabbed the gun. We struggled with it and it went off. After I told him that I asked him to let me go and he said that I was his now and that he was never going to let me go." Katie explained.**_

_**Jessie looked at her sister and saw that she was crying, she wanted to comfort her but knew that now wasn't a good time.**_

"_**Nothing further." Jessie said as she went and sat down at the small table next to where the jury sat.**_

_**Damien's lawyer stood up and walked up to Katie and then asked.**_

"_**Do you have any proof that my client raped and tortured you?" The lawyer asked Katie. **_

"_**Objection!" Jessie shouted as she stood up.**_

"_**Sustained, Ms. Roquette will answer the question." The judge said looking at Katie. Jessie sat down in her chair as Katie answered the question.**_

"_**Does having three children count?" Katie asked him.**_

"_**Three? You told my client that he only had two children. how do you get three?" The lawyer asked.**_

"_**I just had another baby a few days ago. She came early." Katie said.**_

_**The lawyer looked at Katie then at his client.**_

"_**How long have you known my client?" The lawyer asked Katie**_

_**Katie looked at Damien, who had an evil smile on his face.**_

"_**I have known him my whole life." Katie said to the lawyer.**_

"_**How did he come into your life?" The lawyer asked.**_

"_**Objection! That's not part of this case!" Jessie shouted.**_

"_**Sustained," The judge said. "answer the question Ms. Roquette." The judge added.**_

"_**I don't know the whole story, but all I know is that he is the one who murdered my parents. I was only an infant when they were murdered." Katie answered.**_

"_**Have you ever had feelings for him?"**_

"_**Objection!" Jessie shouted again.**_

"_**Overruled, the jury will disregard the lawyer's question." The judge said.**_

_**Katie looked at Damien then at his lawyer who looked at her.**_

"_**Did you ever ask my client to stop when he allegedly raped you?" The lawyer asked.**_

"_**Yes, I did multiple times. He wouldn't let me go." Katie said her voice a little shaky.**_

"_**Did you ever think that he liked you?" The lawyer asked.**_

"_**If he liked he, why would rape me…twice?" Katie asked her voiced raised a little, showing that she was getting upset.**_

_**Jessie saw that these questions where too much for Katie. As much as she wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to okay. She couldn't in the courtroom.**_

"_**nothing further." The lawyer said as he went to sit down. Jessie then got up and said.**_

"_**Redirect, Your Honor." She walked up to Katie then asked.**_

"_**The cattle prod that the defendant used, how many times did he use it on you?" Jessie hated herself for having her baby sister relive what happened to her.**_

"_**I don't know. I lost count after the first time." She answered.**_

"_**Was that before or after he raped you?" Jessie asked.**_

"_**Before… and after." Katie said as a tear slid down her face.**_

_**Jessie looked at her sister and all she could think was 'I'm sorry you have to relive this.'**_

"_**Nothing further." Jessie said to the judge.**_

"_**You may step down Ms. Roquette." The judge said to Katie who stood up and walked to sit behind Jessie.**_

"_**Does the defense have any more witnesses?" The judge asked Damien's lawyer.**_

"_**No, Your Honor, we don't." the lawyer said to the judge.**_

"_**What about the people?" The judge asked turning his attention to Jessie.**_

"_**The people call Dr. Alissa Roquette to the stand." Jessie said to the judge.**_

_**Katie stood up and left the courtroom as Alissa entered the courtroom. Alissa walked up to the stand and sat down.**_

_**Katie couldn't walk out of the courtroom fast enough.**_

"_**Hey, you okay?" Joe asked his fiancé.**_

"_**I'm fine. Now we have to wait for Alissa to be done before the jury decides whether or not Damien is guilty." Katie said as she hugged him. She walked over to her brother who looked at her and said nothing.**_

"_**Oh, Max, Alissa has something she has to tell us, but we will have to wait until we get home." Katie said trying to make conversation.**_

"_**Okay." Max said to her as he wondered what it could be.**_

_**They waited about an hour before both Jessie and Alissa came out of the courtroom.**_

"_**Hey, how'd it go?" Max asked.**_

"_**I think the jury will go with a guilty verdict," Jessie said as they all walked toward the elevator. **_

"_**How about we grab a bit to eat?" Joe asked them all.**_

"_**Yeah, you buying?" Max joked. **_

_**Joe looked at Max then said.**_

"_**Yeah, sure. Next time you're buying." Joe said back to Max. **_

_**As they walked out of the courthouse they headed, Jessie's cellphone rang. **_

"_**ADA Roquette," Jessie answered as Max and everyone looked at her. "Okay, thanks." Jessie said as she hung up her phone.**_

"_**What is it?" Max asked looking at his sister.**_

"_**The jury's back." Jessie said to her brother.**_

"_**They came back that fast?" Katie asked her.**_

"_**Yeah," Jessie said as they headed back up the steps of the courthouse and entered.**_

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**As they re-entered the courtroom, everyone expect Jessie sat on the benches behind the gate.**_

_**Jessie sat in her spot at the table in front of them. Then they heard.**_

"_**Has the jury reached a verdict?" They heard the judge asked the jury. **_

_**Katie held her breath as she held Joe's hand. He gladly took her hand into his.**_

"_**We have, Your Honor." A juror said to the judge as she handed an officer the piece of paper she had in her hand. The officer then handed it to the judge who looked at it quickly then handed the paper back to the officer. The officer then handed the paper back to the juror.**_

"_**We, the jury find the defendant," She began then there was a short pause. "guilty on all charges." The juror continued.**_

_**Everyone was relieved and Katie sighed. She saw the look on Damien's face. He looked shocked then looked at her with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**The defendant is remained to Rikers to wait sentencing. Your excused with our thanks." The judge said as he slammed his gravel down. **_

_**Everyone got up and let the courtroom. Katie knew that she could finally sleep at night knowing that Damien was now in prison.**_

"_**I say we go home and celebrate! There is something I want to tell the whole family!" Alissa said to them all as she glanced at Nikki and Katie.**_

_**As they pulled into their driveway, they saw that they lights were off in the house. Max looked at Joe then at everyone else. They all began to grow worried.**_

_**Max placed his key in the lock and turned it knob. As he pushed the door open, they all quickly and quietly entered the house. They looked around.**_

"_**Steve?" Nikki shouted as they entered the living room. All of a sudden the lights turned on then they saw their friends and family standing in front of them shouting.**_

"_**CONGRATULATIONS!" **_

_**Everyone except Alissa, Nikki and Katie were puzzled. Alissa had a feeling she knew what was going on and she could tell that Nikki and Katie did too.**_

"_**Lis, what's going on?" Max asked his sister.**_

_**Alissa looked at her brother then looked at her boyfriend.**_

"_**You haven't told them yet?" Aron asked his girlfriend as he pulled her in for a kiss.**_

"_**I told Nikki and Katie." Alissa said to him. She looked at her brother, sisters and the rest of her family. Then she said to them.**_

"_**I have something to tell everyone, well, those of you who don't know," Alissa said then she continued.**_

"_**Well, go on. Don't keep us waiting." Aria said to Alissa.**_

_**Alissa smiled then said to everyone.**_

"_**I'm pregnant!" Everyone looked shocked then began congratulating her and Aron.**_

"_**And I have something I want to ask Alissa," He added as he got down on one knee. Alissa put a hand to her month, not believing what she was seeing.**_

"_**Alissa Anne Roquette, will you do me the honor and become my wife?!" Aron asked as he held a ring up to her. **_

_**Alissa was speechless but she looked at him then said to him.**_

"_**Yes! I will marry you!" She said as he slid the ring onto her ring finger then she kissed him.**_

_**Max walked up to Aron and held out his hand for Aron to shake.**_

"_**Welcome to the family, man!" He said to Aron. Aron looked at Max and said to him shaking his hand.**_

"_**Thanks Max."**_

_**Everyone congratulated Aron and Alissa again and again. The party continued all into the night until it was time to go to bed. Alissa stayed at Aron's apartment so they could be 'Alone.' Everyone was happy to hear that Damien was never going to be bothering them ever again and that they had finally gotten justice for all the people that Damien murdered. Now they could move on with their lives.**_

_**The End!**_


End file.
